


Тепло

by FaustLerano



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustLerano/pseuds/FaustLerano
Summary: Сборник драбблов, объединенные общим сюжетом. Повествование будет в хронологическом порядке. Много милоты и никакого острого стекла. Старался по-максимуму сохранить характеры персонажей, но местами сам чувствую, что есть оос. Надеюсь, это не помешает прочтению. Примечание : Не было романтической линии с Элизабет, НЕ БЫЛО ЕЕ. Они с Джонатаном чайные подружки.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. МИР?

— То есть ты правда все это время бегал от моих людей?  
— Вас это удивляет?  
— Поверить не могу, — Джеффри провел ладонью по лицу, — Так это правда…  
— Что бы вы обо мне не думали — мне не нравится убивать. Особенно людей. Не могу сказать, что у меня на руках нет крови ваших подчиненных, но клянусь, это всегда была самооборона, — Джонатан вернулся к своим склянкам, повернувшись к охотнику спиной, — Никто из них не хотел слушать, что я не желаю им зла. Я могу проигнорировать гранаты или даже пули, но ваши капелланы порой могут загнать меня в угол. Они видят меня даже в тенях.  
— Моих людей ты не трогаешь, допустим, я верю в это. И вереницы трупов за тобой тоже не наблюдается, — охотник прищурился, сложив руки на груди, — Где же ты берешь кровь? Мне интересно.  
— Скали, — тяжело выдохнул Рид, — Хотя в последний раз это был другой экон.  
— Это шутка?  
— Я немного не поладил с Аскалоном, МакКаллум. Некоторое время назад мы с Лордом Редгрейвом… разошлись во мнениях, назовем это так. В общем, меня выгнали. Некоторые из членов клуба все еще желают моей смерти.  
— Да, теперь они тебя еще больше полюбят, — рассмеялся Джеффри, но быстро вернулся в исходное мрачное состояние, — Только что потом? Скали в городе рано или поздно переведутся, твоими стараниями или моими. Твои поклонники из Аскалона тоже. Не смотри на меня так, Рид, хочу быть хотя бы немного уверенным в тебе. Только не говори, что перейдешь на крыс, их, конечно, много в Лондоне…  
— Боже, МакКаллум, я еще не пал так низко. Я гематолог, если вы не в курсе. Пусть та кровь, что я получаю для исследований, холодная и свернувшаяся, но она помогает мне поддерживать жизнь. Избавляться от нее после проведенного анализа было бы просто неразумно в моей ситуации, — вампир закончил наводить порядок на своем рабочем столе и теперь полностью переключил внимание на человека, — Так что вы можете не волноваться, у меня нет ни необходимости, ни желания охотиться на людей.  
Вампиры, конечно, существа коварные и лживые, но этому Джеффри отчаянно хотел верить. Хотя бы потому, что данный кровосос крайне убедительно делает вид, что ему не нравится сеять смерть.  
— Черт с тобой, кровопийца. Пожалуй, не будет ничего дурного, если я отдам приказ не трогать тебя, — проворчал охотник, — Из тебя паршивый упырь, Рид. Это хорошо.  
— Вы серьезно? — вампир удивленно уставился на охотника, не веря своим ушам.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять, — нахмурился МакКаллум, — Или передумать.  
— Я… Хм. В таком случае спасибо вам, охотник. Я и не думал, что могу рассчитывать на такое доверие…  
— Доверие громко сказано. Просто не вижу смысла в том, чтобы мои парни тратили на тебя боеприпасы, — тон Джеффри старался держать грубый, но Джонатан почему-то знал, что это только для вида.  
— И еще кое-что. Засунь эту официальность куда поглубже, я не какой-нибудь расфуфыренный лорд. Можешь звать меня по имени.  
Рид ласково улыбнулся охотнику.  
— Хорошо… Джеффри. Как скажешь.  
— Так-то лучше.  
— Вы… ты тоже можешь звать меня Джонатаном, хотя «упырь» короче, конечно…  
— Поговори мне еще, — фыркнул МакКаллум, пихая ухмыляющегося вампира локтем в бок.  
Кстати говоря, некоторые из Стражей уже сами пропускают доброго доктора, ибо тот не раз и не два приходил им на помощь, спасая от скалей и вулкодов. А-то и помогая раненым, рискуя словить пулю или арбалетный болт от нервных товарищей пострадавшего. Но об этом Джонатан расскажет охотнику как-нибудь попозже.


	2. НАШЛАСЬ ПРОПАЖА

Как только Джонатан обнаружил, чье оружие он носил с собой все это время, то тут же загорелся идеей вернуть пистолет Джеффри. Просто прийти и постучать Привену в двери вампир, само собой, не мог, по понятным причинам. Оставалось только надеяться на скорую встречу с охотником.  
МакКаллума он нашел в Уатчепеле, он и еще двое стражей сражались со звероподобным вулкодом. К тому моменту, как вампир спустился под мост чтобы помочь, охотники уже с успехом нашпиговали зверя пулями и арбалетными болтами. Довольный Джеффри пнул труп ногой, попутно хваля товарищей за проделанную работу.  
— Босс? — Джеффри обернулся на голос одного из стрелков. Тот указывал на стоящего неподалеку Рида. Док кивнул головой в знак приветствия.  
— Тёрнер, Кингсли — свободны, — скомандовал МакКаллум. Стражи переглянулись, быстрым шагом обошли вампира и поднялись наверх, оставляя Джеффри и Джонатана наедине.  
— Что-то важное, Рид?  
— И тебе добрый вечер, охотник, — улыбнулся экон. Джеффри почти всегда игнорировал приветствие при встрече, — Где ты пропадал? Я давно ищу тебя.  
— Можно сказать, в деловой поездке, — МакКаллум приблизился к вампиру, остановившись в паре шагов, — Что надо?  
— Хочу отдать тебе одну вещь. Хотя, думаю, правильнее будет сказать — вернуть, — Рид вынул пистолет и протянул охотнику, — Он у меня давно, но заметки, что оставил Эдгар, я прочел совсем недавно.  
Джеффри буквально застыл на месте от изумления. Брехун, любимое оружие его наставника, потерянное много лет назад в суматохе похорон. Охотник медленно взял оружие из рук вампира, повернул, осмотрел. Да, та самая пушка, что так обожал Карл. Начищенная до блеска, в отличном состоянии.  
— Где ты нашел его? — МакКаллум добрую минуту вертел пистолет в руках, не веря глазам.  
— В больнице, Эдгар отдал его мне почти сразу же, как я там оказался.  
— Так и знал, что эти крысы приложили к этому руку. Братство, чтоб их…  
— Не факт, что они…  
— По крайней мере он вернулся к Стражам, — прервал Рида Джеффри, — Спасибо, Р… Джонатан.  
Охотник спрятал оружие за пазуху, налюбоваться он еще успеет.  
— Не за что, — с легкой улыбкой ответил ему доктор, — Если бы я знал чей он, вернул бы раньше, уверяю.  
— Карлу это жутко не понравилось бы, — цокнул языком Джеффри, жестом подзывая Джонатана за собой вверх по ступеням, — Черт, Брехун в лапах у вампира, я почти слышу, как он бесится.  
Джеффри остановился на середине моста, облокотившись о каменные перила. Рид остановился рядом, отзеркалив позу охотника.  
— Он бы с меня сейчас шкуру спустил, — едва слышно проговорил охотник и дернул краем рта в невеселой ухмылке, — Если б знал, с кем я… Старик был строгим и злющим, как толпа чертей, знаешь ли. Но всегда заботился о Стражах.  
— А еще называл вас лодырями и неумехами, верно?  
— Откуда знаешь? — приподнял бровь охотник.  
— Находил некоторые из его документов, — прямо ответил вампир, — Не хотел бы я с ним встретиться в моем нынешнем состоянии.  
— Да, к кровососам у него жалости не было. Кажется, я понимаю, какие его заметки ты читал, — рассмеялся охотник, — Небось, ты думал, что это у меня жесткие методы.  
— Ну, ты тоже пытался меня поджарить, — поежился Рид, вспоминая чердак, — Так что общего у вас много, мне думается.  
— Он бы не стал с тобой разговаривать, разве что ему бы удалось тебя изловить и ты бы пообщался с ним под пытками, — отмахнулся охотник, — А я дал тебе шанс всё рассказать самому.  
— Ценю это, — отозвался Джонатан.  
— Ну ещё бы ты не ценил. Из-за тебя некоторые мои люди думают, что я размяк. Или что ты залез ко мне в башку.  
— Полагаю, ты бы это почувствовал, Джеффри.  
— Почувствовал бы, — подтвердил охотник.  
На пару минут воцарилась тишина, изредка прерываемая звуками ночного Лондона. Каждый думал о своем, в тайне наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.  
— Ладно, — наконец прервал молчание Джеффри, — До рассвета еще час-полтора. Я собираюсь еще немного побродить по району, может быть мы кого-то пропустили. Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь, упырь, найдем тебе на ужин скаля поуродливее.  
— Заманчивое предложение, — улыбнулся Рид, — Веди.


	3. ТЕПЛО

Джеффри приходит и уходит когда ему вздумается. Совсем как тот кот из сказки, хотя Джонатану он всегда напоминал больше оскалившуюся бойцовскую собаку. Взъерошенную и с подранными ушами, но все еще сильную и опасную.  
Охотник слушает лекцию вампира о влиянии различных веществ на кровь скалей. Вампир с сочувствием замечает, что темные круги под глазами мужчины меньше не становятся, но молчит об этом. МакКаллум не оценит заботы. Пусть алая мать вампиров вернулась в свой багровый сон, Привен все еще на улицах. Отряды уже не так густо рассыпаны по улочкам славного Лондона, но в самых темных переулках еще прячутся прожорливые скали, а значит Стражам рано на покой. Охотник выходит на охоту почти каждую ночь, всецело отдав себя на устранение последствий вампирской эпидемии.  
— Джеффри? — не получив очередной хмурый «хм» в ответ, Рид обернулся. Охотник, сидевший в кресле у камина, мирно спал. Усталость таки взяла верх над человеком, тот и сам не заметил, как отправился в царство Морфея.  
По-хорошему, стоило бы его разбудить и предложить гостевую комнату. Но если в чем-то Рид и был уверен, так это в том, что в этом случае Джеффри только встрепенется, бросит что-то в духе «я еще не сошел с ума, чтобы спать в логове пиявки», и уйдет. Зло чертыхаясь и виня себя за беспечность, конечно же.  
Джонатан ненадолго вышел, а затем вернулся с большим мягким пледом в руках. Несмотря на огонь в камине, в комнате было зябко, так что вампир заботливо накрыл спящего человека, стараясь не потревожить его. Джеффри нужен отдых, а уж что он скажет, когда проснется — неважно. Наверняка позлится, порычит, да успокоится. Главное отдохнет. Джонатан продолжил работу под тихое размеренное дыхание спящего человека.


	4. СОН

На небольшом каменном островке, посреди заболоченной почвы, лежит лев. Огромный черногривый зверь, поджарый и с узкой мордой, вокруг которого резвятся пушистые маленькие овечки.  
Джеффри стоит в нескольких метрах, на таком же каменном островке и недоумевает, почему картина перед ним настолько мирная. Глупые, неужели вы не понимаете, что рядом с вами хищник?  
Появившихся из тумана шакалов и волков лев рвет на части и лакает кровь из их разорванных глоток, пока стадо прячется у него за спиной. Вдруг зверь переводит взгляд на человека. По странным законам сновидений Джеффри не может ни бежать, ни потянуться за мечом. Когда зверюга подходит совсем близко, он замечает, что у льва на переносице шрам. Где-то он такой видел, нет?  
Вот сейчас, думает Джеффри, сейчас тварь вцепится ему в горло. Зажмурившись, он ждет боли от клыков на шее, но получает лишь короткое влажное движение шершавого языка по своей щеке. Затем большой кот легонько бодает удивленного человека лбом, ласково мурчит, и трется головой о его плечо. Шерсть у него грубая и приятная на ощупь, охотник не может устоять перед желанием запустить руки в густую гриву. Черная шерсть немного колется, но это ничего. Когда человек и зверь встречаются взглядами, Джеффри понимает, что знает эти глаза. С осознанием этого он просыпается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт на эту часть: https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1320647283592073216


	5. ПОРОК

Маккаллум молча курит, стоя у открытого окна. Прикончив сигарету, он возвращается к отчетам на столе. Спустя пару минут снова тянется за портсигаром.  
Одно дело пойти на перемирие с кровососом, с этим Джеффри еще кое-как может смириться. Но вот ловить себя на, скажем, необычных желаниях, связанных с этим самым кровососом... Тут уже сложнее. Рид прочно поселился у него в мыслях и он знает, что дело не в вампирской магии или гипнозе. По двум причинам. Первая – охотник научился не пускать посторонних в свой разум, он знает, как ощущается скребущаяся в твой череп чужая воля. Вторая – доктор слишком воспитанная пиявка, чтобы пытаться унизить Джеффри подобным образом. Хотя так все было бы гораздо проще. Для него уж точно.  
Его гложут стыд, вина и гнев. Однажды Карл уже поймал его с поличным с одним из братьев по оружию. Наставник доступным языком объяснил молодому человеку, насколько это неправильно, мерзко и грешно. Джеффри этот урок усвоил, но сейчас перед ним грабли, на которые отчаянно хочется наступить. И не один раз. Столько лет успешно прятать все это в самом темном уголке разума и на тебе. Рид, всякий раз, невинно улыбающийся ему своей зубастой рожей, совсем не помогает ситуации.  
В комнату без стука вваливается Фостер. Как и всегда, в прочем. Сообщает, что отряд, посланный в логово скалей у кладбища, не вернулся. Наконец-то работа, можно отвлечься от беспорядка в голове.  
На другом конце города Джонатан стоит на мосту, глядя на неспешное течение Темзы. Город постепенно начинает оживать. Ночной шум Лондона уже не похож на крысиную возню вперемешку с потрескиванием горящего дерева. Это радует. Ночной воздух и приглушенное течение реки помогли немного расслабиться, но не привести поток мыслей в порядок.


	6. ЭТО ВРЕДНО

Из размышлений его вытащил голос охотника.  
— Рид? Эй?  
— Джеффри? Как давно ты…  
— Только пришел, Эйвери пропустил. Ха, обостренные чувства, как же, — улыбнулся Маккаллум, подпирая собой дверной косяк, — Часто ты так в облаках витаешь? По-хорошему, я мог бы уже держать в руках твою башку, если бы пришел тебя прикончить, не находишь, пиявка?  
Джонатан пропустил это замечание мимо ушей. Охотник шутил, что придет по его душу пять раз на дню.  
— Что тебя привело?  
— Что-то случилось? — стоило вампиру подойти и выйти на свет от огня, в глаза Джеффри сразу бросилось, что Рид сегодня мрачнее, чем обычно.  
— Нет, совсем нет. Просто я легко поддаюсь меланхолии и тогда ухожу с головой в работу, спасаясь от тоски. И как ты мог заметить, в такие моменты не вижу и не слышу ничего вокруг, — Джонатан вымученно улыбнулся, — Но если тебе нужна какая-то помощь — я все еще к твоим услугам.  
— И что же может так мучить бессмертную тварь, вроде тебя? — Маккаллум наконец отлип от дверей и прошел в комнату, небрежно поправляя сумку на боку, — Если не секрет, конечно.  
— Знаешь, этот дом не всегда был таким тихим… и пустым, — Рид судорожно выдохнул, — Я часто вспоминаю времена, когда отец был с нами, когда была жива Мэри. Матушку в добром здравии… И просто выть хочется.  
Джонатан устало провел рукой по волосам, опустив ладонь себе на шею. Кто знает, как все сложилось бы, не ощути он однажды на своей коже чужие клыки. Может быть, кто-то другой справился бы с Кошмаром, а может, все бы сгинули…  
— Все еще винишь себя?  
— И всегда буду. Хах, мы оба ужасные братья, не находишь?  
Джеффри, потянувшийся было за сигаретой, замер. Рид быстро осознал, что определенно ляпнул лишнего.  
— Прости, я… я не должен был так говорить. Я не хотел…  
Проигнорировав неловкое извинение, Джеффри вышел на балкон и, оказавшись на воздухе, закурил.  
— Прошу, не сердись.  
— Я не сержусь. Тогда я поступил так, как было нужно. И давно избавился от каких-либо сомнений по этому поводу. Что до тебя и… Если все было так, как ты говоришь — то пора уже и тебе перестать терзать себя. Ты ничего не мог изменить.  
Они оба молчали некоторое время. Джеффри успел наполовину скурить свою сигарету.  
— Это вредно, — наконец-то тихо произнес Джонатан.  
— Чего?  
— Табак. Тебе стоит бросить.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Врачи еще не могут доказать это, но… Поверь моему носу. Твои гортань и легкие, да и весь организм скажет тебе спасибо.  
— Ах, ну да. Ты же теперь вынюхиваешь болячки. Тоже мне ищейка. — Джеффри сделал последнюю затяжку и выбросил сигарету вниз. — Не смей этого больше делать.  
— Делать что? — не понял Рид.  
— Смотреть на меня, как вы, кровососы, умеете. Это видно. Захочу, что бы меня обследовали — пойду к нормальному врачу. Без клыков. — Джонатан на это только улыбнулся.  
— У меня осталось не так много друзей, Джеффри. Забочусь об оставшихся как могу, уж прости меня за это.  
От такого заявления Маккаллум на мгновение лишился дара речи. Кажется, этот чертов упырь всерьез назвал его своим другом.  
— Но ты ведь здесь не за тем, что бы слушать мои сожаления и советы, верно? Что тебе было нужно?  
— Я, эм… Кхм. Да я за книгами, что ты одолжил на время…  
— Ах да, — Джон поманил охотника назад в комнату, — Я уже сделал выписки, так что им и впрямь пора вернуться на свои полки.  
Джеффри аккуратно взял протянутые тома и переложил в свою сумку. Цель визита, вроде как, достигнута, но уходить почему-то не хотелось. Охотник закусил губу, думая под каким предлогом он мог бы остаться.  
— Что-то еще? — тихонько спросил Рид, когда затянувшаяся тишина стала неловкой.  
— Знаешь, это тоже вредно.  
— Прости?  
— Всем нужна компания в такие моменты, даже упырям, как я погляжу. Знаешь, выговориться, поделиться тем, что на душе. Если хочешь с кем-то поговорить — я здесь, — Джеффри тут же почувствовал себя идиотом, предложить вампиру поплакаться в жилетку, дожил.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Нет, я тут шуточки шучу, упырь. Не хочешь, так я пойду.  
— Нет-нет, я… я буду счастлив, если ты останешься. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
Джеффри снял с плеча сумку, — Я и не говорил, что просижу у тебя здесь до утра, — и для верности добавил — Кровопийца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И арт к части https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1315902227651997696


	7. РАЗГОВОРЫ О ПОГОДЕ

— Этот идиот Трогмортон снова вешает свои дурацкие плакаты? — со смехом подумал Джеффри, глядя на картинку со скалящимся упырем, — Когда ж он успокоится?  
Вдоволь налюбовавшись изображением того, как, по мнению местного весьма «выдающегося охотника», выглядят вампиры, МакКаллум не спеша побрел дальше по улице. Ночка выдалась на редкость спокойная, даже местные скали попрятались от сегодняшней погоды.  
— Добрый вечер, Джеффри, спокойно сегодня в порту? — охотник поднял голову. Рид улыбался ему с верхнего яруса улицы.  
— Да, все тихо, только шляется один недобитый упырь время от времени, — развел руками Джеффри, глядя на доктора.  
— Ох, и как же славные Стражи Привена упустили его? — улыбка Рида сделалась еще шире.  
Джеффри тихонько рассмеялся. И действительно, как?  
— Где ты пропадал? Почти две недели не видел тебя, — человек поднялся по лестнице наверх и теперь вместе с эконом направлялся в сторону береговой линии, — Работа?  
— Да, много дел. Весной болеют чаще, так что расслабляться не приходится, — тяжело вздохнул Рид.  
— С местной погодой можно болеть круглый год, — поежился охотник, прячась от ветра и вездесущей мороси в воротник своего потрепанного пальто.  
— Лондонская погода не так уж плоха.  
— Хорошая шутка.  
— Я серьезно. За границей мне очень не хватало этих дождей и туманов. Есть в них свое очарование.  
— Ты чокнутый, Рид, — покачал головой Джеффри, — Что хорошего в постоянно промокшей одежде и вечных лужах повсюду? Я уже сам, как чертов кровопийца, забыл, как выглядит солнце, его же даже днем не видно из-за туч.  
Редкие в этом районе фонари практически не помогали разглядеть глубокие лужи под ногами. Сегодня, пожалуй, охотник даже завидует Риду, и его зрению в темноте.  
— Кстати, а что ты сегодня забыл здесь?  
— Просто гуляю. Да-да, не смотри на меня так, друг мой. Даже я иногда бездельничаю.  
— Видал то народное творчество?  
— Народное творчество? — не понял Джонатан.  
— Знаешь Икабода Трогмортона?  
— О, ты о его плакатах, верно? Что в этом дурного? Если хоть кто-то воспримет это серьезно и не выйдет ночью на улицу — только лучше, ведь так? Надеюсь на это, честно говоря. Не зря же я помогал их развешивать.  
— У тебя одна шутка лучше другой.  
Морось, по мере их беседы, превратилась в легкий дождик, а он за пару минут обратился в ливень. Благо, недостатка крыш, под которыми можно было укрыться, не было.  
— Да, — протянул охотник, выжимая воду из рукавов, — Похоже, мы здесь надолго. Ишь, как улил.  
— Джеффри, раз уж мы заговорили о Трогмортоне… Не он один в городе ведет единоличную «борьбу с вампирами».  
— Ты про того чудилу Кроссли?  
— Ммм, да, — вздохнул Джонатан, — Кларенс — мой старый друг. Или был им, он не разговаривает со мной и сторонится уже добрых два или три месяца. Может, он и не может сразу определить вампира по виду, но насчет меня у него серьезные подозрения.  
— И? — МакКаллум скрестил руки на груди, — К чему ты о нем заговорил?  
— Как бы объяснить, — начал Рид, — Одержимость вампирами губит как его самого, так и его жену. Соседи смотрят на него, как на сумасшедшего, пусть я и не могу их винить. Кларенс всегда был… Скажем так, он человек увлеченный, в любой омут прыгает с головой. Из-за своего поведения он утратил уважение, а из-за упрямства почти все свое состояние. Венера даже пыталась отравить его, так тяготит ее нынешнее положение вещей, — он обернулся к Джеффри, — Ты не мог бы поговорить с ним? Мне до него не достучаться, а я не хочу видеть, как он скатывается по наклонной.  
— А с чего ты решил, что меня он послушает? — приподняв бровь, спросил МакКаллум.  
— Он знает о Стражах. Просто скажи ему, кто ты. Объясни, что простые люди ему не поверят и как все это опасно для него и Венеры. Если понадобится — приукрась. Пожалуйста, Джеффри, мне больно смотреть на то, что стало с их семьей.  
Охотник скривил губы и задумался. Не его это дело, конечно, но… Раз уж это важно для Джонатана, то с него не убудет.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул он, — Ничего не обещаю, но как-нибудь зайду к нему, только дай адрес. Но за тобой должок.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил экон, опустив глаза, — Мне неловко просить тебя об этом, но я не знаю, к кому еще я могу обратиться за помощью в этом деле.  
— А как он понял, кто ты?  
— Ох, очень просто, на самом деле, — отозвался вампир, чуть улыбнувшись, — Слишком часто я отказывал ему о встрече при свете дня. У меня уже закончились достойные предлоги для этого.  
— Могу как-нибудь прикрыть тебя, если хочешь. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — предложил МакКаллум, удивляясь собственным словам.  
— Нет-нет, не нужно, — покачал головой Рид, — Будет лучше, если ты вообще не будешь меня упоминать.  
— Как знаешь, — коротко бросил в ответ охотник.  
— И все же… Что я буду тебе должен за это?  
— Поживем-увидим, — буркнул Джеффри, бросив секундный взгляд на вампира, — Как решу, узнаешь.


	8. КАК ТЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ?

— Не понимаю, как ты это делаешь?  
— Делаю что?  
— Продолжаешь работать. Оперировать.  
Рид закончил перевязку, сделал аккуратный узелок и отрезал лишнюю полоску бинта.  
— Хм, если бы не Слезы ангелов, мне пришлось бы бросить хирургию. Они не избавили от жажды, как в то верит Аскалон, но с тех пор, как я принял их, у меня нет приступов от вида и запаха свежей крови.  
Джеффри тронул перевязанную руку, растер кожу чуть выше повязки. В последнее время латать легкие раны он идет только к доктору-пиявке.  
— На что это было похоже?  
— Ну… я не видел ничего кроме крови, алые пятна в абсолютно сером мире. Звуки затухали. Все, что оставалось — лишь желание припасть губами к источнику красного цвета, думать о чем-то другом и сопротивляться было сложно, даже болезненно. Но сейчас во время операции у меня разве что немного чешутся клыки.  
Доктор собрал инструменты со стола и принялся раскладывать их по своим местам. Джеффри молчал и время от времени теребил узелок на повязке. Рид без опаски рассказывал ему о себе и вампирах в целом много интересного, кое-что охотник записывал и передавал товарищам, что-то оставалось сугубо между ними. Он лишь надеялся, что эти знания ему не придется использовать против самого Джонатана.  
Тут его взгляд зацепился за растение у стола Рида. В ботанике Джеффри был не силен и с ходу окрестил его «веником». Как оказалось, у веника даже было имя. Лиза зеленым пятнышком украшала кабинет и явно прекрасно чувствовала себя с тех пор, как док начал заботиться о ней.  
Спустя неделю охотник вручил экону небольшой кактус, с ярким красным цветком сбоку.  
— В благодарность, что лечил руку, — буркнул МакКаллум, протягивая горшочек, — Я подумал, что Лизе не помешает компания. Так, упырь, ты берешь или нет?  
Новоиспеченный Чарльз занял полагающееся ему место на столе, чуть левее Лизы, идеально вписываясь в обстановку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к части: https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1324187586546511872/photo/1


	9. СОЛНЕЧНОЕ УТРО, ПЛАЩ И КОТ

За прошедший год Лондон постепенно вернулся к своей привычной жизни. Не было больше толп скалей в подворотнях, а улицы очистились от трупов и мусора, возвращая городу благопристойный вид. Джеффри распустил большую часть Стражи, в основном разогнал по домам зеленых неопытных новичков, раз уж драться больше не с кем. Привен, прежде всего, кинжал во тьме, а не армия, им ни к чему большое количество людей в спокойное время. Иногда его бойцы прочесывали город в поисках выживших паразитов, но все чаще его отряды возвращались ни с чем. Рид, все еще навещающий неблагополучные районы и ночлежку, тоже иногда ввязывался в драку, то со случайным скалем, то с очередным недовольным эконом. Отношения с клубом у него так и не улучшились, даже наоборот. Узнав о том, что Стражи Привена обходят доктора стороной, Аскалон только сильнее разозлились. С тех пор, ему приходилось отбиваться не только от воинственно настроенных эконов, но и от нанятых ими головорезов-вулкодов.  
Вот и сегодня две таких твари пришли по его душу. Они были почти так же огромны, как убитый им ранее Фергал, и столь же яростны. Все бы ничего, но битва затянулась, да и к тому же пришлось пожертвовать верным темным пальто. Проклятая зверюга разорвала его своими когтями на клочки. Сплошные неприятности. Благо, сам Рид отделался легкими ранами, которые не составило труда исцелить после боя.  
МакКаллум, время от времени, осматривал город, сегодня он снова бродил в районе порта, осматривая пустые мастерские и склады. Ночка прошла мирно, проверенные им места оказались чисты от всяческой чертовщины. Прохладная тихая ночь постепенно сменялась на редкость солнечным утром, обычно затянутый туманом Лондон сегодня радовал хорошей погодой. Солнце уже вовсю заливало своим теплым светом берега Темзы и медленно пробиралось вглубь улочек, выгоняя ночную тьму из всех углов.  
Внезапно Джеффри заметил движение в открытых воротах одного из пустующих складских помещений. Он осторожно подкрался ближе и, всмотревшись в темноту зала, литературно выражаясь, обалдел. Внутри, нарезая круги по всему складу и скрестив руки на груди, вышагивал Рид. Вампир явно размышлял над чем-то, потому как не сразу заметил подошедшего охотника.  
— Ох, — неожиданной была встреча, что для первого, что для второго.  
— Не рановато для прогулок, а, Рид? Или поздновато, как будет верно? Что ты здесь забыл с утра пораньше? — Джеффри прислонился к большому деревянному ящику боком и даже не пытался скрыть злорадную ухмылочку.  
— Это совсем не смешно, МакКаллум, — обиженно ответил ему Джонатан, нахмурив брови.  
— А по мне, так просто уморительно, — охотник позволил себе короткий смешок, — Часы дома оставил? Ладно, не обижайся, пиявка. А-то надулся на меня, как мышь на крупу. И все-таки, хорошие вампиры к этому времени уже давно спят в своих удобных гробиках, в чем дело?  
— Тяжелая ночь, назовем это так. И ты сам говорил, что вампир из меня паршивый, разве нет? — выдохнул Рид, — Если коротко — я уже шел домой, когда на меня напали. Пара вулкодов, подкараулили в квартале отсюда. Потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно, я кое-как добрался сюда, прячась от солнца. Теперь думаю, как добраться до безопасного места…  
— А пальто ты где потерял?  
— Пострадало в бою. Критически.  
Полгода тому назад охотник поблагодарил бы Бога за такой подарок, собрать парней и выволочь кровопийцу позагорать было бы делом получаса. Но с того времени много чего изменилось и сейчас ему даже жаль незадачливого вампира. Улица дальше открытая, совсем нет места для пряток, проторчит же здесь весь день, бедняга.  
Джеффри выдохнул, снял на ходу свой плащ и накинул на голову ничего не понимающего экона.  
— Ткань плотная, не загоришься. Идем. И руки спрячь, перчаток у меня для тебя нет, — он обернулся, выходя из помещения, — Что встал? Идем, говорю.  
Застывший от удивления Рид наконец-то оживился, укутался посильнее и медленно пошел вслед за охотником. Одежда и правда спасала от солнечных лучей, но глаза нещадно слепило от ставшего непривычно ярким дневного света.  
— Спасибо, — послышался тихий голос вампира, спустя некоторое время.  
— Будешь должен. Опять.  
— Понятное дело… Рядом с «Черепахой» есть пустующий дом, если он еще не заброшен, я вполне могу остаться там.  
— Не глупи, Рид, солнце уже высоко. Мой дом совсем неподалеку отсюда. А пока доберемся до паба, успеет проснуться весь город, — охотник взял доктора под локоть и потянул за собой.  
— Твой дом?  
— Снимаю. Или ты думал, что я живу где, в штабе Привена? Нет, если ты предпочитаешь заброшенные дома…  
— Нет-нет, я совсем не против. Просто…  
— Вот и славно.  
«Я сошел с ума, какая досада», думал Джеффри, ведя вампира за собой.  
МакКаллум снимал небольшую квартирку на самой-самой окраине Вест-Энда, буквально за гроши. У хозяина дома был должок перед Стражами. От склада, в котором прятался Джон, и впрямь было рукой подать.  
— Ах да, — обернулся вошедший внутрь Джеффри, он совсем позабыл, что его сегодняшний гость — не человек, — Можешь войти.  
— Благодарю, — вампир наконец-то перешагнул через порог и осмотрелся. Немного пыли на немногочисленной мебели, то тут, то там валяются патроны, на тумбе виднеется разобранный арбалет, а на диване лежит раскрытая книга, очевидно, забытая хозяином, который в спешке собирался куда-то. В принципе, типичное холостяцкое жилище, с поправкой на род деятельности МакКаллума. Джонатан повесил пальто охотника на вешалку, снял обувь и прошел вглубь квартиры. Джеффри к тому времени прибрал книгу на полку.  
— «Дракула»?  
— Бред полнейший, как по мне.  
— Слышал много хороших отзывов.  
— Можешь взять, если хочешь, я не планирую дочитывать.  
Джеффри начал копаться в шкафу.  
— Мне, в самом деле, неловко, что я беспокою тебя…  
— Пока ты держишься подальше от моей шеи, ты меня не беспокоишь. Я сам тебя пригласил. Займешь диван, я знаю, как солнце давит на вас. Уверен, ты с ног валишься. — он вытащил из недр шкафа подушку и положил на диван.  
Рид даже не стал спорить, глаза закрывались сами собой. Джеффри бросил ему небольшое полотенце.  
— Иди приведи себя в порядок, выглядишь так, будто тебе по земле валяли.  
— Ну, почти так и было, честно говоря, — рассмеялся доктор, — Хорошо.  
Рид умылся, привел взлохмаченные волосы в порядок и бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало. Да, так гораздо лучше. Он улыбнулся самому себе в отражении. Охотник так добр к нему теперь, а ведь год тому назад они дрались насмерть. Похоже, они и правда смогли стать друзьями, от этого было тепло на сердце. Но улыбка медленно сошла с его лица и Рид закусил губу, помрачнев. Нет, он не будет портить эту дружбу неуместными чувствами. И так известно, что из этого получится. В лучшем случае гордый охотник только посмеется над ним, в худшем… и думать не хотелось. Джонатан слишком дорожил сложившимися отношениями, он не станет намеренно рушить то, что было построено с таким трудом. Ему хватит их редких встреч в Бирюзовой Черепахе и прогулок по ночному городу. Этого достаточно.  
— В другой ситуации, я бы предложил тебе чашку кофе или вроде того, — проговорил Джеффри, надежно закрывая окна шторами.  
— В другой ситуации, я бы не отказался, — улыбнулся ему Рид.  
— В общем, располагайся. Не твои хоромы, но живем. Бываю здесь пару раз в неделю, привести себя в порядок, да отоспаться, так что прости за пыль, — Джеф подошел к последнему окну, ранее открытому на проветривание, намереваясь опустить раму, как в комнату вдруг запрыгнул большой и пушистый серый кот.  
— Оглоед, не сегодня, а-ну кыш! — выругался МакКаллум, пытаясь поймать наглого усатого.  
— Это твой? — вот уж чего Джонатан точно не ожидал, так того, что Джеффри, с его распорядком дня, заведет питомца.  
— Нет, он… ничей. Умный, зараза. Научился забираться по тому дереву и прыгать ко мне в окно. Не высоко же. Кормлю его иногда, с меня не убудет. Тебя… живность не смущает? Не хочу, что бы ты его сожрал между делом.  
— Никаких проблем, — Рид опустился на одно колено к подошедшему к нему коту. Тот обнюхал протянутую к нему руку и начал тереться о вампира боками, подставляя голову для поглаживаний.  
— Значит, брешут, — выдохнул слегка разочарованный охотник, — Он даже не шипит.  
— М?  
— Говорят, мол коты нечисть чуют. Вранье, — экон на это только тихонько рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, иди ложись, — Джеффри поднял кота на руки, — А я пойду найду ему чего пожрать. Доброй ночи, то есть… ну ты понял.  
Джонатан не мог не улыбаться, глядя вслед этой парочке. Затем снял жилет и галстук, положил на ближайший комод. Оставшись в брюках и рубашке, он лег на приготовленное место, стараясь поудобнее устроить голову на подушке. Сон заберет его в свои объятия уже через пару минут. Экон засыпал в доме охотника на вампиров и ни капли не боялся этого.   
Пока Оглоед уминал за обе пушистые щечки купленное вчера печенье (что сказать, кот был на редкость неприхотлив в еде, да и ничего другого не нашлось), охотник думал о том, что сейчас происходило в его квартире.  
— Сюрреализм какой-то, — выдохнул он, пряча лицо в ладони. Кот на эти бубнящие звуки даже не повел ухом, он был увлечен запиванием завтрака, лакая воду из мисочки.  
У МакКаллума дома находился один из самых опасных вампиров Лондона, а возможно и всей Англии. Джеффри был главой братства охотников на вампиров. Что-то в этих двух фактах категорически не складывалось.  
Ну вот, он отвлекся на свои мысли всего на пару минут, а пушистая зараза уже куда-то подевалась. Небось, рвет отстающие обои где-нибудь, как он любит. К удивлению МакКаллума, пропажа быстро нашлась на груди у спящего Рида, свернувшаяся клубочком и мирно посапывающая.  
— Что, и тебе он нравится, да? — кот дернул ухом и мяукнул, соглашаясь на своем кошачьем языке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я автор, но даже у меня все треснуло. 
> 
> Арты к части: https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1324910369001836545


	10. НУЖНО БЫЛО ПИТЬ ЛАГЕР

— О боже, это… это ужасная шутка, — смеется Джонатан, смущенно накрывая глаза ладонью.  
— И все же ты смеешься, — хитро щурится Джеффри.  
— И мне очень стыдно за это!  
Что ж, вот МакКаллуму и пригодился его небольшой запас пошлых пошутеек. Но очень хороших, попросил бы он заметить. Смотреть на то, как Рид стыдливо краснеет и закатывает глаза, но все же неловко смеется, было одно удовольствие.  
— Джеффри, признавайся, ты это специально.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — охотник прячет ухмылку в свою кружку.  
Время от времени они встречаются в Изумрудной черепахе, занимая самый дальний столик. По всему городу давно открылись и другие пабы, но в «Черепахе» было уютнее, как-то привычнее, что ли. Да и на местную выпивку было грех жаловаться.  
— Так какие новости от твоей рыжей подружки? Прости, я прервал тебя на полуслове.  
— Ты знаешь, она мне не… — начал было Джонатан, но тут же тяжело вздохнул, увидев хитрую усмешку собеседника, — Элизабет просто делится впечатлениями из путешествия. Спрашивала о тебе, кстати. Не продолжаешь ли ты пытаться извести меня и не нужна ли мне помощь.  
— О, и что ты собираешься ей ответить?  
— Правду. Что мы живем мирно и изредка встречаемся поболтать. Думаю, она будет крайне удивлена.  
— Ну еще бы, — хмыкнул Джеффри и тут же выпалил, — А вообще, есть у тебя кто-нибудь?  
Чертов ром. Чертов Том. Уоттсу следовало настойчивее нахваливать тот лагер, что он сегодня предлагал всем посетителям.   
— Нет, я… свободен, — смущенно проговорил удивленный Рид. Хорошо, что охотник уставился в свой напиток, а не в глаза собеседника, ибо у Джонатана они предательски забегали.  
— В Лондоне не осталось пригожих упырих? — отшутился МакКаллум.  
— Я вообще не встречал еще женщин-эконов, помимо Элизабет. Да я и не ищу себе спутницу, честно говоря.  
— Что так?  
— Ни одна женщина, даже бессмертная, не выдержит мужчину, женатого на своей работе, — пришел его черед отшучиваться в ответ.  
— А как насчет мужчин? — давно пора было заткнуться, но любопытство и крепкий алкоголь взяли верх над здравым смыслом. В трезвом уме черта с два Джефф заговорил бы о подобном.   
— Все еще выискиваешь во мне пороки? — напрягся Рид, стараясь сохранить прежнюю спокойную улыбку на лице.  
— Всегда полезно знать побольше о своих «друзьях», упырь, — ответил охотник, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу, — Так что?  
— Нет. Конечно нет. И вообще, с чего ты взял, что мне интересны только другие вампиры. Я предпочитаю общество людей, как видишь.  
— Ага, — ехидно протянул Джеффри, — Так и запишем, «планирует обратить кого-то в кровопийцу».  
— Да ну тебя.  
Подошедшая к столику Сабрина спасла эту неловкую ситуацию, за что получила негласную благодарность обоих мужчин.  
— Еще чего-нибудь?  
— Нет, дорогая, благодарю, мне на сегодня хватит, — отозвался МакКаллум, обхватив ладонями полупустую кружку.  
Все-таки надо было пить лагер.


	11. А ВОТ В МОЕ ВРЕМЯ!

Джеффри категорически не нравились настроения в стане его людей. Одни время от времени шептались, что чертов кровосос промыл мозги их лидеру. Другие наоборот, одобряли решение МакКаллума, говоря, что незачем дразнить зверя, который не нападает и даже помогает им. Открыто это никто не обсуждал, но шило в мешке не утаишь, он рано или поздно услышал бы, как Стражи обсуждают эту тему.  
Кажется, никто не обвинял Джеффри прямо только потому, что других кровопийц он рубил с прежним усердием. Все оставалось как прежде, за исключением этого самого договора о ненападении. Для себя он давно все решил — пока нет причин, пока Джонатан хватается за свою человечность — охотник не позволит его и пальцем тронуть.  
Театр и прочие временные убежища Стражи давно покинули, вернулись законные владельцы занимаемых ими зданий, да и необходимость в них давно отпала. Приятно было вернуться в их прежний штаб и больше не шататься по всему чертовому городу. Старая развалина, зато знакомая и по-своему уютная. Законно арендуемая, что немаловажно.  
Стопка отчетов и прочей макулатуры, что Джеффри постоянно откладывал на потом, наконец-то дождалась его внимания. Спустя половину всей этой однообразной писанины он понял, что дальше без чашки кофе он не справится.  
На первом этаже заново обжили и отчистили от почти годовалого слоя пыли импровизированную кухню. Еще спускаясь по лестнице, МакКаллум увидел, что там собралось несколько его подчиненных, и они что-то с жаром обсуждали. Капеллан Джуд Аддерли много и размашисто жестикулировал. Боб Тейлор, один из стрелков, спорил с ним, сложив руки на груди. Том Фостер угрюмо подпирал собой стену, изредка бросая короткие фразы. Двое других сидели на скамье позади и молча хлебали остывающий кофе.  
— Элдрич никогда не позволил бы случиться подобному! Это просто позор! — кричал Аддерли. Джеффри решил понаблюдать за происходящим, спрятавшись за ящиками с припасами.  
— Да хватит уже. Элдрич это, Элдрич то. Сколько лет, как он помер, все не уймешься, старая колода. Времена изменились и наши методы должны меняться, — буркнул Фостер. Если бы капеллан мог убивать взглядом, бедняга был бы уже мертв.  
— Мы не щадим зверей и не подыгрываем им, — не унимался Джуд, — Не даем им нами манипулировать, а мальчишка…  
— МакКаллум уже давно не мальчишка. И он знает, что делает, он никогда нас не подводил, — Тейлор нервно постукивал носком ботинка по полу, — Если он приказал не нападать, значит есть тому причина. Рид с тех пор вообще никого из наших не тронул.  
— Пока не тронул. Только если ему однажды надоест притворяться паинькой, мы можем с ним не сладить. Даже если навалимся разом все вместе. Я видел, на что способно это чудовище в бою!  
— Мне тоже не по себе из-за него, — отозвался один из парней позади, — Нас тогда четверо тварей в угол загнали. Думал все, сожрут. Так он их меньше, чем за минуту раскидал, черт знает, откуда появился.  
— И? Он вас спас, черт возьми! — выругался стрелок.  
— Да, но… Вы бы это видели. Если он и правда только притворяется… Мне и сейчас страшно было бы идти за ним, а уж если он решит набраться сил…  
— Хоть кто-то видит проблему! — встрепенулся капеллан, — Если он однажды решит сбросить овечью шкуру, то захватит этот чертов город за считанные дни.  
— Хотел бы — сделал бы, — проворчал Фостер, отлипнув от стены — И давно. В отличие от тебя МакКаллум не упертый баран и видит это.  
— Да как ты смеешь!  
— Уймись уже, — вмешался Боб, — Приказ есть приказ, мы обязаны его выполнять. Не устраивает — иди закатывай истерику МакКаллуму, а капать нам на мозги незачем.  
— Уверен, спорить с ним — напрасная трата времени, — прошипел Аддерли, — С вами тоже, я погляжу. Вы еще увидите, что я был прав. Когда вам вспорят шею клыками.  
— Что ж Рид до сих пор этого не сделал? — Фостер сделал пару шагов вперед и навис над капелланом, — Когда я был ранен, помнишь? Вы с Луисом бросили меня.  
— Мы хотели вернуться за тобой…  
— Плевать, что вы там хотели! Если бы не док, я бы истек кровью. Черт, да я перед этим в страхе чуть не снес ему голову из дробовика, а он все равно помог мне. Кровь остановил, помог добраться до наших. Что ж он не сожрал меня прямо там, беззащитного и без свидетелей?  
— Втирался в доверие, — скривился Джуд и ткнул пальцем в грудь Фостера, — И с тобой, Томас, у него это получилось.  
— Пару недель назад, если ты помнишь, меня и Тревора Рид вывел с кладбища, попутно отбиваясь от скалей. Тогда он тоже в доверие втирался? Когда уже никто его не трогал? , — стрелок выдохнул и небрежно прошелся рукой по волосам, — Остались бы мы там, если б не он. А ты что молчишь, Скотт? — рявкнул Боб на одного из молчунов.  
— А… а что я? Да, помог однажды. Было. Но я все равно его боюсь. Это все еще ходячий труп и место ему в могиле… Джуд прав, неразумно позволять такому ходить по земле.  
— По крайней мере, не все здесь стали поклонниками кровососов, — Аддерли дружески похлопал парня по плечу, на что тот только коротко улыбнулся и затем хмуро уставился в свою кружку, — Все они звери в людских обличиях, все. Само существование этих тварей это насмешка над людьми и всем святым.  
Фостер и Тейлор хмуро переглянулись.  
— Если ваш Рид такой праведный, почему он боится моего креста? Почему свет солнца жжет его? Это ли не доказательство его порочной сути?  
Джеффри, наблюдавший за происходящим из своего укрытия, тяжело вздохнул. Год тому назад он сам бросался в Рида подобными обвинениями, когда они сражались насмерть. От этого сделалось тошно. Хуже всего, что Аддерли не так уж и не прав. Если Джон сорвется, это будет катастрофа. Разумом МакКаллум это понимал, но сердцем принять не мог.  
— Все они — мерзость в глазах Господа нашего, — Джеффри вздрогнул. Слишком знакомые слова. Карл вбивал их ему в голову, и речь не всегда шла о вампирах в эти моменты. Капеллан продолжил, — Наш святой долг уничтожить их всех, не делая исключений.  
— Опять проповеди, не начинай, а, — цокнул языком Тейлор.  
— Что ты можешь понимать, юнец. Вера — главное оружие в руках Стража. В самом деле, мы вырастили поколение безбожников.  
Джефф решил, что пора вмешаться. Как полагается, едва он вошел в комнату, как в ней воцарилась гробовая тишина. Только трое спорящих изредка бросали друг на друга злые взгляды.  
— Интересно, почему каждый раз, как я появляюсь, все вокруг начинают играть в молчанку?  
Фостер и Тейлор растерянно пооткрывали рты. Сидящие позади постарались слиться с окружением. Только капеллан гордо выпятил грудь и прищурился.  
— Мы обсуждали положение дел касательно кровососа по имени Джонатан Рид. И твое распоряжение.  
— Оно многих не устраивает, полагаю? — спросил МакКаллум, — И все же вам всем придется смириться с моим решением.  
— Мы не понимаем почему.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Боб, косясь на Аддерли, — Босс, у нас с этим никаких проблем.  
— Славно. Рад слышать, — Джефф потянулся за чистой чашкой, — А ты можешь не волноваться, Джуд. Сейчас Рид полезен, даже ты должен видеть это. Но если он станет таким, как остальные…  
— Что? Убьешь его? Каким же образом? Однажды ты уже проиграл ему. Ты жив только потому, что он решил не добивать тебя, раненого и скулящего у его ног. Не многовато благодарности?  
— Прикуси язык, — обернулся МакКаллум, грозно сверля капеллана глазами, — Указать тебе место я все еще в состоянии.  
Тот поморщился, недовольно поджал губы и молча отступил.  
— Да, я убью его, если понадобиться, хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше для начала выбить дурь из тебя, — прошипел Джефф, — Я тоже умею втираться в доверие, Джуд, и Рид доверяет мне. Не видит во мне угрозы. Если понадобиться, я пристрелю его как бешеного пса. И хватит об этом.  
— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — капеллан развернулся на каблуках и направился к выходу. Затем тихо добавил, прищурясь, — Кажется Карл недостаточно сильно выбивал дурь из тебя.  
Капеллан вышел, оставив Джеффри абсолютно растерянным.  
— О чем это он? — удивился Тейлор.  
— Не важно, — выдохнул МакКаллум, стараясь не выдать волнения. Нужно взять себя в руки, — А вас двоих, я кажется, посылал чистить оружие, какого черта вы здесь прохлаждаетесь?!  
Сливавшиеся с местностью ребятки тут же побросали кружки и побежали выполнять поручение. Когда на кухне остались только он, Тейлор и Фостер, Джеффри заговорил.  
— Он ведь не один так считает, верно? Много недовольных?  
— Тебе честно, Джефф? — спросил его Том, — Почти все капелланы разделяют его мнение, но молчат. У тебя все-таки больше авторитета, чем у этого поганца. Бойцы… ну, каждый тут уж при своем мнении. Вон Боб со мной согласен, и некоторые другие. Новички, не обремененные проповедями, Рида просто обожают. Ты же сам должен был видеть, им интересно болтать с живым вампиром.  
— Когда это они болтать успевают?  
— А ты чаще ходи с зелеными, узнаешь много интересного, — хохотнул Фостер, — Он им советы раздает, как лучше действовать. А они соберутся вокруг, глазеют, разве что палочкой из любопытства только не тыкают. Чисто из вежливости.  
— О боже, — улыбнулся Джефф, представляя себе эту картину.  
— Хорошие советы, кстати, дает… — хмыкнул Боб.  
— Если Аддерли начнет мутить воду — дай мне знать, хорошо? — МакКаллум наконец-то налил себе кофе, за которым пришел.  
— Есть, шеф, — ухмыльнулся Фостер, — Старый сморчок давно нарывается на хорошую взбучку, как по мне.  
Поднявшись наверх, Джеффри первым делом поставил горячую чашку на стол. Смел подальше от нее прочитанные донесения и сел. Никакого настроения возиться с оставшимися отчетами не было. Что ж, по крайней мере, стало ясно, что за старым капелланом придется присмотреть. Они с Карлом были два сапога пара.  
Джеффри тронул рукой крест, что носил уже лет двадцать. Подарок наставника. Старика нет уже добрые лет десять, а он будто все еще чувствует его гневный взгляд за спиной. «Он убережет тебя от греха, мой мальчик», сказал тогда старший охотник.  
— Прости, Карл, кажется, чуда не случилось. Мне жаль, — прошептал МакКаллум, теребя пальцами веревку на шее.


	12. О ПОЛЬЗЕ ДУРАЦКИХ ИДЕЙ И ОБЪЯТИЙ

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, — буркнул Джеффри. Столкнуться нос к носу с Суонси на лестнице было тем еще удовольствием.  
— Что мне оставалось? Я ведь говорил в каком состоянии нашел его, — безрадостно ответил Джонатан, пряча руки поглубже в карманы зимнего пальто. Даже вампира сегодняшний ветер пробирал до костей. Зима в этом году оказалась щедра на снег и вьюгу, белое покрывало громко хрустело под ногами прогуливающихся мужчин.  
— Мог бы просто оставить этого сморчка там, где нашел, — фыркнул МакКаллум, бросив на вампира короткий взгляд.  
— Не шути так.  
— Ты слишком добрый, Рид.  
— Ну, разве не поэтому мы сейчас разговариваем?  
Джеффри в ответ только хмыкнул. А ведь правда.  
— Чем займешь остаток ночи? Я планировал осмотреть сегодня парк, присоединишься?  
— Я бы с радостью, — тихо ответил Рид, — Но у меня еще много дел. Вся эта бумажная волокита… Не знаю, как бы я справился, если бы не помощь Элизабет, она вернулась в город очень вовремя…  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Джефф.  
— Я… Я не говорил? Я продаю дом.  
— Что? — охотник остановился, не веря своим ушам, — То есть как продаешь?  
— Прости, я так замотался, что забыл рассказать тебе, — Джон виновато отвел взгляд в сторону, — Совсем вылетело из головы.  
— Ты же любишь эту громадину.  
— Люблю, — выдохнул Рид, — Но к чему мне одному, выражаясь твоим языком, такие хоромы? — на его губах мелькнула грустная ухмылка, — Да и… Мне просто не по себе там с тех пор, как… как мамы не стало.  
Эмелин Рид отошла в мир иной в середине ноября, почти месяц тому назад. Джонатан всячески избегал встречи с Джеффри, всегда находя предлог, чтобы выпроводить гостя. МакКаллум нашел его спустя неделю после похорон, у могил сестры и матери, одинокого и абсолютно разбитого. Как и всегда, Рид вежливо просил оставить его одного, но голос его дрожал так, что Джеффри понял — бросить его здесь в одиночестве будет огромной ошибкой. В ту ночь охотник крепко обнимал плачущего у него на плече вампира, шепча слова утешения.  
— Что ж, буду скучать по яблочному пирогу Эйвери, — протянул МакКаллум, — Кстати, как он?  
— С ним все будет хорошо, я не оставил его с пустыми руками… Само собой, он не был рад, когда я решил продать особняк...  
— И где ты пока коротаешь день? В Пембрук?  
— Да, пока да. Но я уже позаботился о крыше над головой, присмотрел небольшую квартиру в одной из новостроек, как раз за парком. Кое-что доделать, внести мебель и можно въезжать.  
— Ого, я думал, ты выберешь что-нибудь побогаче.  
— Знаешь, за последние пару лет я научился жить скромнее, — ответил Рид, — К тому же сам знаешь, вампиру многого не нужно.  
Сегодняшняя кислая мина и мрачный тон Джонатана категорически не нравились Джеффри. Нужно было с этим что-то делать. Он остановился у небольшого каменного заборчика, припорошенного свежим снегом. Собрал немного, скатал шарик. Идея, конечно, дурацкая, но что оставалось.  
— Джеффри? — доктор обернулся, заметив, что его спутник отстал.  
— Знаешь, Джон, твоя хмурая рожа уже начинает раздражать меня, — озорно ухмыльнулся МакКаллум, подбрасывая в руке снежный ком.  
— Ох, мои извинения, конечно, — чуть улыбнулся Рид, заметив снег в руках друга, — Но все же, у меня сегодня много важных дел и нет времени на подобное.  
Не стоило поворачиваться к охотнику спиной, снежок прилетел точно в затылок. Довольный такой меткостью, Джефф потянулся за новой порцией снега, игнорируя удивленный взгляд Джонатана, явно не ожидавшего такой подлой атаки.  
— Джеффри, право, мы же не дети! — от второго снаряда увернуться уже не составило труда, но судя по веселым искорками в глазах охотника, тот не желал останавливаться.  
— Ну что ж, — выдохнул Рид, не сдержав улыбки, после того, как МакКаллум замахнулся в третий раз, — Ты сам напросился.  
— Эй, а ну не мухлевать! — крикнул тот, когда Джон исчез в тенях. Спустя пару секунд из ниоткуда ему в плечо ударил первый белый шарик. Играть в снежки с вампиром оказалось труднее, чем он думал, но как минимум трижды снаряды попали в цель. У Джонатана было явное преимущество и когда игра закончилась, у Джеффри за шиворотом было полно снега, в то время как вампир просто легко отряхнул свою одежду.  
— Ну ты жулик, — смеялся охотник, сняв пальто и пытаясь достать тающий снег из-под рубашки, — Если заболею после этого, то буду винить тебя.  
— Ты же не думал, что я буду играть честно, правда? — широко улыбался Рид. Как только охотник закончил выгребать снег, Джон подошел к человеку и заключил его в объятья.  
— Спасибо, — тихо проговорил Рид, — Мне в самом деле стало получше.  
— Да не за что, — Джеффри обнял его в ответ, похлопав по спине, — В любое время, дружище.


	13. ТЫ МНЕ ПОДДАЛСЯ, ПИЯВКА?

Первым эту идею предложил Фостер. Раз уж Рид все равно знает расположение их убежища, почему бы не извлечь из соседства с вампиром еще больше пользы. Спор между охотниками был долгим, но голосов «за» по итогу оказалось гораздо больше, чем «против». К большому неудовольствию некоторых.  
Джеффри, по правде, тоже понравилась эта мысль. Обучать новых стражей с помощью самого что ни на есть настоящего кровососа — это же гениально. Были сомнения касательно того, согласится ли сам Джон быть учебным пособием, но долго уговаривать его не пришлось. Рид лишь взял с охотника слово, что в стенах Привена ему не причинят вреда и что ни один из рассерженных капелланов не станет хвататься за крест. Охотнику он доверял, но вот некоторые его люди…  
Во время первого появления вампира нервозность и напряженность чувствовались даже в воздухе. Однако на первое занятие прибежала добрая половина всех присутствующих в ту ночь в здании. По большей части просто поглазеть, ибо за тренировочные мечи схватились только парни Фостера, уже привыкшие к обществу экона и не боявшиеся выйти против него. Рид играючи раскидывал бедолаг, а Джеффри попутно комментировал, куда им стоило бить и какие ошибки они совершили.  
Во время второго визита желающих помериться силами с живым вампиров было уже хоть отбавляй. Новички, что называется, потеряли страх, и теперь охотно шли на контакт. Джефф в конце концов даже перестал что либо комментировать, ибо Джонатан взял на себя и эту обязанность. Доктор рассказывал о способностях вампиров и, по возможности, показывал, как они действуют. Продемонстрировал кровавое копье и теневой туман, щит крови, поглощающий любой урон и то, как вампир может контролировать кровь в чужом теле. Объяснил, как избежать урона от некоторых из этих способностей. Глядя на все это, МакКаллум в лишний раз убедился, что во время их схватки на чердаке, Джон сражался далеко не в полную силу. Он видел ранее, как экон применяет на одном из зверей «Бездну», но о том, что Рид обладает таким арсеналом умений, Джеффри и не догадывался…  
Пока собравшиеся в кучку стражи жаловались на полученные в процессе «учения» тумаки и переваривали информацию, охотник подсел к отдыхающему в сторонке Джонатану.  
— Безнадежные чурбаны, да?  
— Ну что ты, — улыбнулся в ответ экон, — Еще пару лет и мы сделаем из них охотников.  
— Ты им льстишь, — рассмеялся МакКаллум, но быстро сделался серьезным, — Знаешь… давно хотел спросить кое о чем.  
— Да?  
— Все эти твои вампирские штучки… — он развернулся к Риду и заглянул тому в глаза, — Почему ты не использовал все это на мне, когда мы дрались?  
Тот удивленно приподнял брови и отвернулся, замявшись с ответом.  
— Что?  
— Я думал, это очевидно, — выдохнул доктор, — Я не хотел навредить тебе.  
— Брось.  
— Я абсолютно серьезен, Джеффри. Ты хоть представляешь, как разрушительны могут быть для организма человека все эти «вампирские способности»? Я мог тебя покалечить, а то и хуже! — он запнулся, увидев полнейшую растерянность на лице охотника, — Послушай, что бы ты не думал, я никогда не желал тебе смерти. Хотя твоя твердолобость очень раздражала, признаю. Надежда, что ты меня выслушаешь была… небольшой, но все же я решил, что диалог будет лучшим из вариантов.  
— Разве не было бы проще просто убрать меня с дороги?  
— Проще — не всегда значит лучше.  
МакКаллум только хмыкнул в ответ. Джонатану тогда бой дался тяжело, это было видно, но в основном из-за света, Джефф не тешил себя иллюзиями на этот счет. Без ультрафиолетовых ламп он бы не продержался так долго, ожоги вынуждали вампира тратить на их лечение драгоценное время и всю имевшуюся кровь. Но экон ни разу даже не попытался вцепиться охотнику в шею.  
«Чтоб тебя, Рид», — подумал Джеффри, молча отводя взгляд, — «Если бы ты знал, как сильно я тогда хотел прикончить тебя, то, наверное, не стал бы так меня щадить. Проклятье, я так хотел ненавидеть. Готов был на все, лишь бы выбросить тебя из головы, даже умереть, лишь бы не… "  
— Эй, мы готовы продолжить, — окликнул их Фостер, — Док, идете? А вообще постойте, Джефф, парни тут спрашивали, не хочешь ли ты тоже поразмяться?  
— В смысле? — спросил тот, нахмурившись.  
— Ну, раунд против нашего доброго доктора. Не покажешь ребятам, как сражаются настоящие профи?  
Рид и МакКаллум переглянулись.  
— Ну, — протянул Джонатан, — Я в принципе не против… Джеффри?  
— Можно. Почему нет, — ответил ему охотник, жестом спровадив Тома за клинком, — «Что ж, посмотрим, чего я стою против тебя на самом деле».  
Сражаться при зрителях было немного неудобно, благо большинство молодых стражей разбрелись по своим делам, получив свою порцию поучений. Когда противники взялись за оружие, Фостер в шутку произнес пару простых правил боя, мол — «Джентльмены, биться честно, не бить ниже пояса, не кусаться. Особенно не кусаться», — затем отошел к остальным наблюдателям.  
МакКаллум атаковал первым, сделал несколько выпадов, стараясь задеть противника, но вампир всякий раз ловко уходил в тень. Затем ударил Джонатан, но клинок лишь слегка коснулся охотника, тот быстро контратаковал и ударил замешкавшегося вампира в спину. Будь это настоящий меч, рана бы вышла приличной. Все действие продлилось еще несколько минут, в течение которых Джеффри подозрительно везло. В итоге он прижал экона к стене, приставив клинок к его горлу. Рид поднял руки в знак того, что сдается. Послышался одобрительный шепот со стороны столпившихся наблюдателей.  
— На сегодня все, — вдруг скомандовал МакКаллум, отнимая меч от шеи Джонатана, — Все свободны.  
Джефф ждал, пока все разойдутся, затем обернулся к Риду.  
— Ты мне поддался, пиявка? — сощурился охотник, — Какого черта?  
— Да, было глупо думать, что ты не заметишь, — Джон смущенно потер шею, — Я просто подумал, что раз уж на нас смотрят твои люди, не стоит мне… ну…  
— Ясно, — чертов кровопийца, и тут заботится…  
— Надеюсь, ты не сердишься?  
— Не стану, если в этот раз все будет по-настоящему, — Джеффри взмахнул мечом.  
— Ты не хочешь этого…  
— Поднимай оружие и вперед.  
В голосе охотника не было злости, что немного успокоило Джонатана. Значит, просто разыгрался и хочет немного продлить эту забаву. Рид вздохнул, бросил короткий взгляд на человека и поднял оброненный ранее меч.  
— Как пожелаешь, — сказал он и резко пошел в атаку. Разница в скорости и силе почувствовалась сразу же, МакКаллум едва успел отбить первый удар и увернуться от второго.  
— Уже лучше.  
— Рад служить, — шутливо поклонился в ответ вампир, и затем снова пошел в наступление.  
На стороне охотника были выучка и многолетний опыт, экон же брал нечеловеческой силой и способностью растворяться в воздухе. И, в отличие от человека, он не уставал. А вот Джеффри, спустя время, начал выдыхаться. Может, он и в состоянии в одиночку завалить вулкода или даже экона, но этот кровопийца был ему явно не по зубам.  
Последним ударом Рид выбил оружие у него из рук и легонько толкнул потерявшего равновесие охотника, положив того на лопатки.  
— Черт... — простонал Джеффри. Джон опустился рядом с ним на одно колено и навис, приставив к горлу охотника меч.  
— Ну, дорогой друг, с тебя хватит?  
— Отвали, кровопийца, — отпихнул его МакКаллум. Очевидно, что так или иначе он бы проиграл, но почему-то все равно было немного обидно. Джонатан любезно протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. После секундной заминки Джеффри принял помощь. Совсем как тогда, в Пембрук, если вспомнить. Поднявшись, охотник быстро отряхнул одежду и взглянул на вампира.  
— Ой, сотри эту ухмылочку со своей морды, Рид.  
— Прости, прости, — Джон только шире улыбнулся, — Но я ведь говорил, что не стоит. Хотя будь у тебя парочка исправных ламп…  
Получив привычный тычок локтем в бок, экон тихонько рассмеялся. Ему совсем не хотелось обижать охотника, но подначивать его иногда было слишком забавно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт - https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1333081617288540163


	14. АХ, ЮНОСТЬ.

— Мне показалось, или она с тобой заигрывает? — тихо спросил МакКаллум, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
— Не показалось, — Рид покосился на новенькую медсестру, — У меня здесь вообще… много поклонниц. Даже не знаю, как уйти от всего этого ненужного внимания.  
— Ага, это сейчас так называется.  
— У меня нет времени на интрижки на работе… Не говоря уж о профессиональной этике.  
— Всем бы твои проблемы. Фостер, пока не женился, всем плешь проедал, что, мол, женской ласки ему не хватает.  
— Он женат? — удивился Джонатан.  
— Шесть лет как. Я предлагал ему уйти, да он ни в какую. Не люблю держать на службе парней с семьей, сам понимаешь.  
— Ну, от мистера Фостера ты так легко не избавишься. Он, кажется, любит свою работу.  
— Угу, — промычал Джеффри, закрывая дверь в кабинет, — Я рад, что он остался, Том хороший и верный друг, но такая заноза в заднице порой.  
Охотник снял пальто и закатал левый рукав. Пора было снимать швы.  
— Почему у тебя всегда страдают руки, — ворчал Джон, готовя инструменты.  
— Что уж тут поделаешь, — ответил МакКаллум, — Кстати, всегда было интересно, ты сам почему не женился-то? Солидный врач с тугим кошельком, и без спутницы.  
— Я уже говорил, Джеффри, я женат на работе. Мой единственный роман… Ох, нет, не стоит, забудь.  
— Нет, нет, нет, что за история? — оживился ирландец.  
— Ммм, ну…  
— Давай-давай, продолжай, раз уж начал, не молчи.  
— Я… я был тогда очень молод, — мученически выдохнул Рид.  
— Самые постыдные истории всегда начинаются с этой фразы, — хитро сощурился Джеффри.  
— Хезер, она… Ох, я был без ума от нее. Она занимала все мои мысли, я дарил ей подарки, мы тайно встречались, гуляли вдвоем…  
— Пока что все прилично.  
— Она была женой моего близкого друга.  
МакКаллум закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание, пытаясь не засмеяться.  
— Да, — протянул он, глядя на медленно краснеющего Джонатана, — Доктор Рид, Доктор Рид…  
— Мне очень стыдно за это сейчас, поверь. Не знаю, о чем я думал тогда.  
— Ну, полагаю, пару свиданий это не страшно.  
— Это продолжалось почти год, — Джон закрыл глаза ладонью.  
— О боже, — Джеффри выдохнул, Так. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что все это время вы просто гуляли под ручку у пруда и кормили уточек…  
Рид подозрительно молчал, закусив губу.  
— Ты спал с ней, — констатировал МакКаллум.  
Молчание — знак согласия. А краснеющие скулы тем более.  
— А я-то думал, что ты приличный упырь, Джон, — расхохотался Джеффри, — Не удивлюсь, если… Нет, стой, больше никаких подробностей, иначе я тебе в глаза смотреть не смогу.  
— Мне правда очень стыдно… — тихо отозвался Джонатан.  
— Да-да, я вижу, — махнул рукой охотник, — И должно быть, честно говоря. Твой секрет не покинет этих стен, обещаю, — он протянул руку, все еще посмеиваясь, — Принимайся уже за дело.


	15. ГИПНОЗ

«А что, если все это и правда лишь умелый гипноз»? В последнее время Джеффри все чаще задавался этим вопросом. Проклятье, вдруг Рид все это время просто мастерски вешал им лапшу на уши. МакКаллум позволил ему находиться рядом с его людьми, сражаться рядом с ними, учить их, не говоря уже о себе. Он банально перестал воспринимать кровопийцу как угрозу. Упырь занимал слишком много его мыслей.  
В следующий визит Рида в Привен, Джеф попросил его в свой кабинет.  
— У меня к тебе есть просьба. Я хочу, что бы ты попробовал подчинить себе мою волю, — проговорил Джеффри, глядя, как вытянулось от удивления лицо Джонатана, — Мне нужно знать, насколько сильная моя ментальная защита, — объяснил он.  
— Это не слишком хорошая идея, — растерянно отозвался Рид.  
— Ага… — протянул охотник, прищурившись. — Это почему же?  
Он сложил руки на груди, ожидая от вампира ответа.  
— Ты и сам должен знать, у гипноза могут быть плачевные последствия. Особенно, когда ему сопротивляются, — он чуть замялся, — К тому же, я не так часто практиковался. Да, я могу нажать на человека, чтобы выяснить, что он недоговаривает, но не более.  
Джеффри задумался. Если Джонатан не врет, ему банально не хватило бы опыта незаметно манипулировать его разумом. Но нужно было знать наверняка.  
— Вот и проверим, чему ты научился. Не волнуйся, я знаю, когда следует остановиться. Садись, — МакКаллум указал на приготовленные для процедуры стулья и занял один из них.  
Джон, после некоторых раздумий, сел напротив, с сомнением осмотрев человека. Ясно как белый день, охотник решил устроить ему проверку. Отказываться было бы опрометчиво.  
— Начнем?  
— Да, поехали.  
Дальше происходило не совсем то, на что рассчитывал Джеффри. Обычно чужое вмешательство в мысли ощущалось мягко, как тихий вкрадчивый шепот, обещающий обманчивые чувства покоя и безопасности. С Ридом было не так. Его воля была громкой, добрую минуту она накрывала массивными волнами, стараясь силой пробить его щиты. Охотник поморщился и зашипел от накатившей боли, закрыл глаза, коснувшись висков пальцами. Никаких сомнений, это он почувствовал бы в любом случае.  
— Может достаточно, Джеффри? — Джонатан ослабил влияние, обеспокоенный состоянием человека.  
— Пожалуй, — выдохнул тот, чувствуя как призрачные когти, впившиеся в его мозг, отступают, — Черт возьми, Рид, это было ужасно. Двойка за исполнение. Ты вообще делал это раньше?  
— Ну… Пару раз, как я и сказал. Стараюсь не злоупотреблять своими силами. Разум тонкая материя, а мои методы, как я понял, несколько грубы.  
«Не то слово», подумал МакКаллум.  
— Вспомни бедную мисс Биллоу, что с ней сотворили. Да, это была намеренная пытка, но мне бы не хотелось навредить случайно.  
Джеффри помнил ее. Джон привел эту девушку почти сразу же, как они негласно подписали мирный договор, попросил ей помочь. Преподобный Кейн провозился с бедняжкой не один месяц, и теперь это была здоровая и цветущая молодая женщина, свободная от шепота в своей голове и едва ли помнившая это страшное время.  
МакКаллум попытался встать, но тут же пошатнулся, и если бы не вовремя подхвативший его Рид, он весьма неартистично растянулся бы на полу.  
— Джеффри, тебе лучше прилечь, — тихо проговорил Джонатан и охотник согласился с ним. Риду не нужна была никакая магия, что бы влиять на него, достаточно этого мягкого бархатистого голоса, полного заботы.


	16. РОЖДЕСТВО

Первое, что услышал Джеффри, войдя в кабинет — тихий голос Джонатана. Экон тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос мотив «Silent Night», заполняя за рабочим столом какие-то документы.  
— Что творится в мире, вампиры поют рождественские песни, — улыбнулся охотник, прислонившись плечом к колонне.  
— Сколько раз я просил не подкрадываться ко мне, м? — Рид чуть вздрогнул, услышав его голос, — Я рад тебя видеть, Джеффри, не подумай, но когда же ты научишься стучаться…  
— Может мне нравится тебя пугать. И вдруг я застану тебя за чем-то вампирским.  
— Ох.  
— Хорошая песня, — тихо проговорил МакКаллум, — Хотя не ожидал услышать что-то такое от тебя. Ты же у нас не верующий. Правда, от креста бегаешь.  
— Это совсем не мешает мне наслаждаться красивой мелодией, — улыбнулся Джонатан, — И я уверен, что эта слабость вампиров когда-нибудь получит рациональное объяснение.  
— И ты называешь меня упрямым, — хмыкнул охотник.  
— К тому же… Мэри часто пела эту песню для гостей на праздник. Этот мотив словно возвращает меня в теплые вечера в кругу родных и друзей.  
Рид устало выдохнул. Воспоминания грели душу и ложились на нее тяжким грузом одновременно. Они с сестрой, совсем молодые, счастливые отец и мать, еще не поженившиеся Кларенс и Венера, встречающий гостей Эйвери…  
Джеффри присел на край стола.  
— Джон… ты как, в целом?  
— В порядке, не стоит беспокоиться, друг мой, — улыбка получилась несколько вымученной и мрачной, — Нельзя горевать вечно, пора взять себя в руки… Чем займешь вечер?  
— Не знаю. — Особых планов нет, может пройдусь по улицам, кровососам плевать на календарь. А ты?  
— У меня дежурство. Вызвался вместо доктора Стрикленда, ему куда нужнее быть сегодня дома. Но я думал, что ты сегодня будешь со своими товарищами.  
— У меня нет привычки как-то по особенному проводить рождественский вечер, — вздохнул охотник, — Ты знаешь, я рос со Стражами, а Карл видел в этой дате только религиозный аспект, а на светскую составляющую он не обращал внимания. И меня учил.  
— Оу… Прости, я не подумал.  
— Так что никаких открыток и гуляний, — невесело ответил Джеффри, — С годами привык не обращать внимания на всю эту мишуру. Хотя парни, само собой, проводят вечер либо с друзьями, либо с семьей. У кого есть. Фостер регулярно зовет меня выпить с его ребятами.  
— Так почему ты не с ними? — Джон слегка нахмурил брови. — Мне казалось, что вы в очень хороших отношениях.  
— У него своя компания, не хочу мешать, — отмахнулся он, — Да и в моем возрасте поздновато менять привычки.  
— Знаешь, будь я на твоем месте, я бы предпочел рискнуть и все-таки зашел к ним, — сказал Рид с грустной улыбкой на губах, — Провести время в хорошей компании, поболтать, выпить чего-нибудь пряного. Уверен, Том будет рад тебе.

***

«Корона и креветка» пережила войну, эпидемию и сопутствующую всему этому разруху, любимый паб Фостера оказался живучим. Внутри было светло и людно, гости пели праздничные гимны и гремели кружками, пахло свежей выпечкой. Джеффри замер на входе, не зная, стоит ли входить. Он чувствовал себя не к месту. Почему-то пригласить Рида выпивать с ним в «Черепахе» было куда проще, чем принять приглашение старого друга.  
— Кого я вижу?! — послышался хриплый голос Тома, едва Джеффри переступил порог, — Что такое огромное в лесу издохло, что ты наконец-то пришел?  
— Просто проходил мимо, — буркнул МакКаллум, тщетно пытаясь уйти от медвежьих объятий, — Я на пару минут, не хочу мешать…  
— Шеф, о чем речь, — заулыбался Боб, — Останьтесь хотя бы выпить пару кружек, — Тейлор и еще двое из отряда Фостера, кажется, искренне были рады ему.  
— Джеймс! — крикнул Том бармену, — Еще кружку твоего паршивого варева, у нас гость!  
— Сам ты паршивый! Да это лучший грог на этом берегу Темзы!  
Посетители дружно отреагировали на эту перебранку задорным смехом.  
— Ты еще скажи во всем Лондоне! — послышалось в толпе, вызвав новый приступ хохота у гостей.  
Джеффри уже и забыл, когда в последний раз находился в таком шумном и многолюдном месте. Фостер слегка похлопал командира по плечу, видя, как тому неуютно. Что ж, стоило хотя бы попытаться не испортить всем вечер своей хмурой рожей. Принесенный грог, кстати, оказался вполне приличным на вкус и приятно согревал изнутри, помогая расслабиться.  
— Ну так, если проходил мимо, то откуда и куда?  
— Из Пембрук, — не стал врать МакКаллум.  
— О, и как док? — оживился один из парней, — Грустно, наверное, быть вампиром в такой день.  
— Док всегда грустный, в принципе, — отозвался Тейлор и, заметив взгляд Джеффри, добавил, — Ну глаза такие, печальные что ли…  
— Так как он? — вклинился Том и отхлебнул немного из своей кружки.  
— Работает. Не раскисает. Не слишком, по крайней мере.  
— Взял бы его за шкирку, да притащил сюда.  
— Шутишь, — смутился Джефф, — Что ему тут делать?  
— Тут какая-никакая, но компания. Да, пьянствовать с нами он не сможет, зато хандрить точно не пришлось бы. Или ты против? Нет? Может в следующем году тогда…  
— Том, Том, притормози, — рассмеялся Боб, — У нас сегодня МакКаллум объявился, по одному чуду за раз.  
— И то верно, — хохотнул Фостер, — Но ты поговори с ним, Джефф. Пусть не стесняется. Ты же как никто должен его знать, а тут и дураку ясно, что док по людям истосковался.  
Джеффри удивленно уставился на друга. Похоже, он в самом деле дурак, если не понял этого без посторонней помощи. С кем Джон общался в последние месяцы, помимо охотника и рыжей вампирши? Снующие по больнице врачи и сменяющиеся пациенты, вот весь его круг общения. Семьи у него больше не было, старых друзей он потерял. Джон с легкостью согласился регулярно посещать логово охотников и там частенько болтал с Томом и его ребятами. И почему-то, это не вызывало у охотника подозрений. Возможно, дело в том, что Джеффри разучился воспринимать Джонатана как угрозу, а возможно, в искреннем желании того хоть с кем-то нормально пообщаться.  
— «Вампир и глава Стражей Привена заходят в паб», знаю, звучит как начало анекдота, — поднял руки Фостер, — Но мне кажется, что это неплохая идея. Он к нам привык, мы к нему тоже. Кому-то другому знать об этом совсем необязательно, верно парни?  
Троица молчала, ожидая реакции старшего охотника.  
— Ладно, передам твои слова Риду, — наконец произнес МакКаллум и поспешил сменить неловкую тему, — Долго обычно сидите здесь?  
— Не, не допоздна, — отозвался один из парней, — Тома женушка дома ждет. Уходит он и мы расходимся чуть позже.  
— Ну уж извините, я, конечно, люблю вас, ребята, но семья это семья.  
Около часа охотники пили и беседовали о всяком. Звучали тосты за Англию, за себя, славных защитников людского рода, даже за доктора-пиявку, уничтожившего причину эпидемии. Вскоре усатый семьянин засобирался домой и Джеффри решил уйти вместе с ним.  
— Какие планы, — спросил Том, когда они немного отошли от паба.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил ему МакКаллум, — Наверное, проверю пару местечек, да потом домой.  
— Так, успокойся, — Фостер положил руку ему на плечо, — Мой тебе совет, устрой себе выходной, дружище. Раз в год. Иди домой, прикупи по дороге чего-нибудь, пока все не закрылось, покорми кота по-человечески, в конце концов. Один приятный вечер никому не повредит, даже тебе. Позвал бы к нам, но…  
— Я откажусь.  
— Да, поэтому и не зову, — вздохнул Том, — Ладно, рад, что ты сегодня был с нами. Спасибо, что пришел. С Рождеством, друг.  
— С Рождеством.  
Некоторое время Джеффри просто стоял, смотря на падающий снег. Он тяжело выдохнул, создав облако белого морозного пара. Может, его товарищ и прав. Пушистый разбойник почти наверняка придет и будет скрестись когтями по окну, прося впустить. Что ж... Одна ночь безделья? Это он переживет. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим, вампирюги. 
> 
> PS: Несу идеи о том, что Риду одиноко, но он не хочет навязываться, а Джефф отвык от простых людских радостей, как факел в ночи.


	17. ТУК-ТУК

Чувство прекрасного леди Эшбери буквально шипело на обстановку новой квартиры Рида. Джонатан не шутил, говоря, что собрался жить скромнее. Ни следа былой вычурности, минимум украшений, только практичность и строгость в каждом предмете интерьера. О былой роскоши старого дома напоминали разве что пара безделушек и картин, дорогих сердцу и перевезенных в новую обитель.  
— Не стесняйся обращаться ко мне, если захочешь немного оживить свое жилище, — промурлыкала Элизабет, мягко обнимая его руку на ночной прогулке.  
— Конечно, — вежливо ответил он, сбившись со счета, сколько раз за этот вечер девушка намекала на разрешение «облагородить» его квартиру хоть чем-нибудь.  
— Чем займешь остаток ночи? Только не говори, что работой, даже таким как мы нужен отдых.  
— Через полчаса у меня встреча с МакКаллумом. Так что отдых оставлю на потом. Что-то не так? — спросил Рид, увидев, как скривилась Элизабет.  
— Меня тревожит то, как близко ты подпускаешь к себе этого фанатика и его свору, Джонатан, — нахмурилась она, — «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе», да, понимаю, но не слишком ли это близко?  
— Элизабет, мы больше не враги с ним. Джеффри… не так плох, как может показаться. У него есть причины не любить наш род, у его людей зачастую тоже. Он разумный человек.  
— Мы говорим об одном и том же Джеффри МакКаллуме?  
— Он в состоянии пойти на диалог, я прямое тому доказательство.  
— И все еще единственное.  
— Я замолвил словечко и за тебя, но вряд ли в ближайшее время он готов на разговор еще с одним эконом.  
— Очень мило, Джонатан, но я и сама не думаю, что хочу говорить с ним. Старые раны глубоки. И я все же советую не слишком доверять ему.  
— Джеффри мой друг, Элизабет. Он не причинит мне вреда. По крайней мере без причины.  
— Откуда столько веры этому человеку?  
— Многое случилось между нами за последний год, — пожал плечами Рид, — Мы очень сблизились, как мне кажется, научились слушать и понимать друг друга. Я просто… чувствую доверие к человеку, с которым провел столько времени, думаю, и он так же. МакКаллум столько раз мог убить меня, если подумать, но вот он я, все еще живой. Он хороший человек, но при этом упрямый и безрассудный, особенно когда дело касается вампиров.  
— А еще он самонадеянный грубиян.  
— Полно, Элизабет. Хотя… да, иногда да. Все еще зовет меня упырем или пиявкой время от времени. Злится, если мне приходиться помогать ему в бою, но по глазам вижу, что каждый раз он, на самом деле, благодарен.  
— И часто это происходит? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Часто ли мне приходиться снимать скалей у него со спины?  
— Нет-нет, я о всей этой… помощи Привену в целом.  
— Ну, я бываю у них, частенько по выходным. Кажется, я завел там пару хороших знакомых. Если Джеффри просит помочь, я не могу отказать, собираюсь и иду. Мне немного стыдно, но чаще всего я сам навязываюсь в компанию, мне на удивление приятно там находиться. О, и не волнуйся, я не помогаю им с сомнительными целями, иногда даже удается отговорить его от неразумных действий.  
— Он в самом деле слушает твои советы?  
— Да, — хмыкнул Рид.  
— Странно. Мне все еще слабо верится, что такой как он способен на какое-либо сотрудничество, тем более долговременное. Я боюсь, что однажды ты получишь от него нож в спину.  
— В нашем случае, наверное, уместнее было бы сказать — кол в сердце, — рассмеялся он, под осуждающий взгляд Элизабет, — Джеффри далеко не благородный рыцарь, но он не предаст мое доверие. Я уверен, он по-своему дорожит нашей дружбой, иначе зачем все эти встречи и разговоры по душам. Он далеко не каждого вампира зовет к себе домой, особенно под предлогом «кошак по тебе соскучился «, — Джонатан вспомнил, с какой теплой улыбкой говорил это Джеффри и невольно улыбнулся сам, — Может, это прозвучит смешно, но мне комфортно в его компании, даже при всей этой напускной грубости. Мне просто… приятно находиться с ним рядом. Казалось бы, у нас так мало общего, но иногда мы говорим ночи напролет, начинаем вечер с обсуждения количества зубов в пасти вулкода, а заканчиваем чтением Уильяма Йетса. Джефф далек от поэзии, но я даже не помню, что бы кто-то так внимательно слушал меня.  
Во время их разговора Элизабет почти не сводила взгляд с груди мужчины, с того места, где, непривычно бойко для вампира, отбивало ритм его сердце. Она отвела взгляд, едва Рид замолчал.  
— Надеюсь, что все действительно так мирно, как ты говоришь, — сказала она, отпустив его руку, когда львы на страже дверей поместья Эшбери показались в ночном тумане, — Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, друг мой.  
— Доброй ночи, Элизабет.  
— Доброй ночи. И Джонатан, — Рид обернулся, — Наши сердца столь же хрупки, как и у людей и иногда они делают необычный выбор. Если захочешь, мы поговори об этом, в следующий раз.  
Бросив на прощание поистине загадочную улыбку, леди Эшбери направилась в сторону своего особняка, оставив Рида в полнейшем замешательстве. Он сказал что-то лишнее? Или неправильно понял ее слова? Следующая встреча, в любом случае, обещала быть очень неловкой.


	18. ЧЕРНАЯ АННИС

— Мы тут поспрашивали местных, — проговорил Джеффри и сел напротив Джонатана, поставив на стол свою выпивку, — Все в один голос твердят, что это «Черная Аннис».  
— Старая ведьма, живущая под корнями древнего дуба и пожирающая детей. Что? Я тоже интересовался когда-то фольклором, — Джон бегло осмотрел потягивающих эль охотников, стоящих рядом с хозяином постоялого дома. Том, несколько его ребят, двое капелланов, из тех, что более или менее выносили присутствие Рида рядом.  
— Да, верно, — промычал МакКаллум из своего стакана, — Судя по всему, давно здесь сидит, вероятно это старый и опытный вулкод. Подстроился под легенды местного люда и жирует.  
— Давно? И всех все устраивает? — изумился доктор.  
— А что ты хотел, — скривился охотник, — Похоже, тварь охотится редко, если бы не наш свидетель, мы и сами не знали бы ничего. Ну пропадают люди пару раз в год, что случилось? Ясно что. Либо утоп, либо ведьма утащила. Аккуратно разрытые и закопанные снова могилы для этих людей лишь знак, что живых не тронут. А полиции дела до этой глуши нет, ну пропадают и пропадают.  
И правда глушь. Небольшой городок, окруженный дремучим лесом, в одном из соседних графств, до которого на грузовичке стражей они ехали почти двое суток. Получилось бы быстрее, если б мартовская оттепель не превратила дороги в грязевую кашу.  
— Но вот что забавно, исчезновения стабильно происходят в ночь на 1 мая и в канун всех святых. Или за пару дней раньше, но близко к датам.  
— Знаешь, Джеффри, после всего, что я видел в своей новой жизни, я не удивлюсь, если мы действительно повстречаем в этих краях ведьму.  
МакКаллум только многозначительно хмыкнул в ответ. Отряд, посланный найти засевшую здесь бестию, не вернулся. Благо, прежде чем выйти на зверя, они отчитались в письме о предполагаемом местоположении логова твари. И именно поэтому Джон был сегодня с ними. То были крепкие и опытные охотники, и они не вернулись. Что бы это ни было — вместе с Ридом они это прикончат.

****

Постоялый двор они покинули едва тусклое солнце зашло за горизонт, короткие сумерки быстро сменились непроглядной тьмой. В свете факелов идти по незнакомой местности было не просто, кто-то то и дело чертыхался, споткнувшись о корень или угодив ногой в ямку с мешаниной грязи и растаявшего снега. Нужное дерево и пещеру под ним отыскал Джонатан, прекрасно видевший в темноте, в отличие от остальных членов команды. Кто-то просто нервно выдохнул, кто-то перекрестился на всякий случай, входя в зияющую тьму пещеры под корнями старинного раскидистого дуба.  
Ни следа прошлой группы. Так подумал бы Джеффри, если бы не Рид, буквально остолбеневший от того, что он увидел своим зрением вампира. Кровь. Кровь на стенах, полу, камнях, ее брызги на потолке. Кровь старая и недавняя, вот капли относительно свежей, не больше двух недель. Пройдя по следу, они быстро нашли место предполагаемой схватки, ее следы были легко различимы даже людскими глазами в тусклом свете факелов. Кровь, обломки снаряжения и следы от выстрелов, охотники палили, не боясь рикошета в столь тесном пространстве, будто в панике. МакКаллум давно знал этих парней, бравые ребята, храбрецы все как один. Что могло так напугать их?  
Вдруг Джон принюхался, попросил ждать его здесь и оставил отряд, скрывшись в одном из коридоров. Джеффри бросил короткий взгляд на своих людей. Бойцы нервно теребили оружие в руках, но вида, что боятся, не подавали. Преподобный Стивенсон бормотал какую-то молитву. Фостер время от времени оглядывался по коридорам, крепко сжимая верный дробовик и, встретившись взглядом с МакКаллумом, едва слышно спросил, — Мне же не одному здесь не по себе, а?  
Джеффри обернулся на тихий звук шагов Джонатана, пытаясь высмотреть в темноте его силуэт. Экон вернулся с таким лицом, что у всех, включая ирландца, пробежал холодок по спине.  
— Я нашел прошлую группу, но… — он обернулся назад на секунду, — В общем, я осмотрел оставшиеся тела. Если я все верно понял, они палили друг в друга.  
— Что?! — один из капелланов вышел вперед, — Что ты несешь, упырь?  
— Некоторые трупы изрешечены пулями. И еще кое-что. Часть из них подъедали и совсем недавно. На костях есть следы зубов, скали и… Не знаю, что это, но пасть у этой твари раза в два больше, чем у вулкода. А когда я возвращался, я услышал голос, приглашающий меня, как собрата, на «пир». Джеффри… что будем делать?  
— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы уйти с пустыми руками, — сказал он, неуверенно оглядев своих людей.  
— Джефф, может не будем разбрасываться нашими жизнями?.. — Том мягко положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Струсил, Фостер? — прорычал командир, — У нас достаточно гранат и патронов, мы прикончим эту тварь. Мы с Ридом пойдем вперед, ваше дело прикрывать нас, с этим вы уж точно должны справиться.  
— Джеффри, — тихо произнес Джонатан, — Может, Том прав?  
— Привен не отступает перед опасностью, — в охотнике начинала закипать злость, — Сегодня мы получим голову этой твари, иного расклада быть не может. Ты с нами или нет?  
— Конечно я с вами.  
— Вот и славно. Тогда не будем терять времени, найдем эту тварь и покончим с ней. 


	19. ПЕЩЕРА ЗЛА

Не охотиться в одиночку. Не лезть в логово кровососа. Два главных правила которым МакКаллум учил своих людей и которые сам нарушал с завидным постоянством. Хотя в этот раз по другому было нельзя. Стражи не могут сидеть у черта на куличиках месяцами, ожидая пока тварь выползет из своего укрытия. Так или иначе, им пришлось рискнуть, а риск, как известно, дело благородное. Как и убийство пиявок. Краем уха Джеффри слышал о чем переговаривались идущие позади Том и Джонатан:  
— Но если это гипноз?  
— Док, вулкоды и низшие вампиры на него не способны, вам ли не знать. А эконов здесь быть не может.  
— Почему же?  
— В этой дыре? Не, они ж падлы гордые, в таких местах не живут. Ой, без обид, доктор.  
— Без обид.  
— Гипноз не работает так быстро, Рид, — вмешался в разговор один из капелланов, — Или ты способен за секунду заставить человека выполнять твои указания?  
— Нет. Я так не могу, — нахмурился доктор, — Но следы пуль не дают мне покоя, что если они просто убили друг друга?  
— Может, они стреляли в темноте и задели стоящих рядом. Или это был рикошет. Не нагнетайте, и так не по себе.  
Вдруг один из бойцов пошатнулся и схватился за голову, воя от боли. За ним еще один, следом Том выронил оружие и так же обхватил голову руками, упав на колени.  
— Какого… — едва успел вымолвить Джеффри, как и его мозг пронзила острая мучительная боль, вместе с которой в его сознание рвалась чужая пагубная воля. Джонатан тут же бросился к нему, не дав человеку упасть из-за подкосившихся ног. Последними гипноз ощутили капелланы. Преподобный Стивенсон читал какую-то молитву, опираясь на свой крест, второй же оказался слабее и сейчас стискивал зубы, стоя на коленях, стараясь не вопить от боли.  
Рид с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим, не зная, как помочь МакКаллуму и остальным. Послышались шорохи и скрежет когтей по камню. Из темноты показались скали, около двух десятков шипящих, тощих и уродливых созданий, хищно скалящихся на страдающих людей. Некоторые из них карабкались по стенам, цепляясь острыми изогнутыми когтями.  
Джон обнажил меч. Очевидно, что всех спасти не получится как бы он не старался. Но Джеффри он убережет любой ценой. Однако скали не атаковали, а просто застыли на месте, будто ожидая чего-то.  
Раздались выстрелы, экон тут же обернулся. Рядом со стрелком лежали трупы капеллана и одного из бойцов. У стража был остекленевший, невидящий взгляд, он немного покачивался. Перезарядив оружие, он навел пистолет на одного из товарищей, собираясь прошить пулями и его. Рид бросился к нему, выбил оружие из рук и, как можно мягче, вырубил беднягу. Пока доктор пытался обезоружить стрелка, скали подобрались к трупам и утащили тело капеллана. Одна из тварей попыталась подобраться к командиру охотников, но Джонатан отогнал зверя кровавым копьем. Разбираясь со стрелком, он не заметил как арбалетчик поднялся с колен и направил оружие в его сторону. Если бы не пришедший в себя преподобный Стивенсон, выбивший арбалет из рук бойца, Рид не успел бы среагировать.  
— Спасибо.  
— Уничтожь эту мерзость, — коротко бросил в ответ капеллан, — А я присмотрю за ребятами.  
— Я помогу, Стивенсон, — прошипел МакКаллум, поднимаясь с каменного пола, — Давай, Рид, прикончи эту падаль, не стой.  
Джон кивнул и обернулся к скалям. Те притихли, переглядываясь между собой, они явно ожидали другого развития событий. Эти твари отличались от разъевшихся на эпидемии Лондонских собратьев, были крайне хилыми и убивались с пары ударов, а теневой туман разрывал их в клочья. Но перебить всех не удалось. Один, воспользовавшись суматохой, сбежал куда-то вглубь пещер.  
— Один сбежал, — разочарованно прорычал Рид.  
— Черт с ним, — ответил ему МакКаллум, — Проклятье, кажется ты был прав.  
Трое поддавшихся гипнозу охотников лежали у стены. Стивенсон что-то бубнил над ними, от креста исходило слабое сияние, немного резавшее глаза экону.  
— Нужно вытащить их отсюда, — сказал преподобный, закончив ритуал, — Глен и Боб очень слабы, они бредят. Уходим, пока есть возможность.  
— Что это, черт возьми? С чем мы столкнулись… — проговорил Джеффри, обращаясь скорее к пустоте, а не к преподобному, — Том, ты как?  
— Ммм, башка гудит, а так получше, чем те двое.  
— Хорошо. Выводите остальных отсюда, мы с Ридом пойдем дальше.  
— МакКаллум, не будь идиотом, мы не знаем что это и на что способно. Нужно уходить, — возразил капеллан.  
— За нас эту тварь никто не убьет.  
— Джеффри, он прав, — отозвался Джонатан, — Уходите как можно скорее. Людям здесь не место.  
— Ты мне не указ, кровосос, я…  
— Чшш! — экон шикнул на него и замер, пытаясь прислушаться к чему-то, — Я иду один и точка, поворачивайте.  
— Джон… — охотник остановил его, схватив за руку.  
— Я справлюсь, — Рид слегка улыбнулся, — Я буду осторожен, не стоит за меня беспокоиться.  
— Но…  
— Что может быть страшнее Красной королевы, а ее я одолел, помнишь? Я скоро вернусь. С доказательством смерти этого существа. Не бойся, Привен не останется без трофея.  
Джефф нехотя отпустил его. Очень скоро силуэт экона исчез в темноте и охотник повернулся к своим людям.  
— Том, Крис, берите этих двоих и вперед, — скомандовал он, — Осторожнее, Том, я тебе помогу. Стивенсон, прикроешь нас.  
— Понял.  
Шли медленно. Какими бы крепкими не были охотники, тащить на себе едва ли осознающих происходящее людей, у которых к тому же заплетаются ноги, было не просто. МакКаллум время от времени оглядывался назад, все явственнее ощущая, что оставлять Джонатана одного было ошибкой.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — спустя две или три минуты черепашьей прогулки тихо отозвался Фостер, — Ты знаешь, он сильный. Док сладит с этой тварью.  
— Мне тоже не по себе от того, что пиявка делает за нас нашу работу, — проговорил капеллан, вглядываясь Джеффри в лицо, — Но в этот раз все правильно.  
— Да. Верно, — ответил ирландец. Стивенсон неверно истолковал его беспокойство, но это было только к лучшему, — Когда вернемся, придется перерыть весь архив. Я хочу знать, что здесь сидит и как…  
Рев какого-то поистине огромного существа эхом разнесся по залам, в этом звуке были едва различимы предсмертные визги скалей. Значит, Рид нашел монстра и сейчас бился и с ним, и с оставшимися прихвостнями чудовища. МакКаллум стиснул зубы, безумно хотелось броситься на помощь. Хотя бы потому что убивать чудовищ его прямая обязанность, убивать их самому, а не оставлять это на Джонатана, которого и взяли-то чисто для подстраховки. По мере продвижения к поверхности рык зверя и звуки борьбы слышались все хуже. Том бубнил что-то ободряющее, то ли для Джеффа, то ли для арбалетчика, которого они тащили на плечах. И тут донесся звук, от которого у охотника по спине пробежал холодок. Кричал Джон. Короткий крик, полный боли, за которым все стихло.  
— Ох черт… — прошептал Том, оглядываясь назад, — Он… его же не…  
— Идите без меня, — тихо проговорил Джеффри и забрал у Фостера факел, — Выход уже близко, возвращайтесь в селение, не ждите меня! — с этими словами он со всех ног рванул назад, во тьму, оставив позади пытающихся докричаться до него товарищей.


	20. ВСЕ ХОРОШО, ЧТО ХОРОШО КОНЧАЕТСЯ.

Кровавые следы скаля привели Джонатана в небольшой, тускло освещенный огнем немногочисленных свечей, зал. Прокравшись и спрятавшись за каменным гребнем, он осмотрелся: пара скалей, один из которых зализывал раны, несколько свечей, россыпь обглоданных дочиста человеческих костей и черепов. У дальней стены что-то вроде алтаря, на котором стояла рогатая фигура, грубо слепленная из глины, в которой без труда угадывался образ Красной Королевы. Статуя и все вокруг нее было покрыто засохшей и ещё подсыхающей кровью, у ее ног лежали черепа людей, от младенца до старика. Вдруг в его голове зазвучал уже знакомый голос:  
— Я пригласила тебя разделить с нами кровь и плоть, но ты отверг наше гостеприимство, я была добра к тебе, а ты убил моих детей, посланных собрать нашу законную добычу. За это ты заплатишь, экон.  
Что-то промелькнуло в стороне. Если бы Рид вовремя не уклонился, то удар, разнесший вдребезги каменное укрытие, пришелся бы на его спину. Оживившиеся скали как по команде набросились на Джонатана, надеясь застать вампира врасплох, но их обоих ждала смерть от его меча. Что-то заревело и какое-то огромное существо сбило экона с ног. Вокруг тут же образовалось несколько клубов теневого тумана, и только чудом он успел уйти прежде, чем они разорвались. Краем глаза Рид заметил мельтешащее облачко дыма, неужели все это время чудовище сражалось, оставаясь невидимым? Джонатан достал револьвер и сделал несколько выстрелов в призрачный силуэт. Маскировка спала, едва одна из пуль достигла цели и нанесла существу урон.  
Перед ним предстала огромная уродливая старуха, с фиолетовой кожей и спутанными черными волосами, в которые были вплетены кости. Она злобно смотрела на него своим единственным желтым глазом и зарычала, обнажив длинные желтые зубы. В грузном теле, с непомерно длинными конечностями, угадывались очертания вулкодов, но сражалась бестия используя способности эконов. Невозможная, в теории, комбинация.  
В любом случае, пока тварь видима — с ней можно сражаться. Не теряя времени Рид перезарядил оружие и выпустил в нее еще шесть пуль. Он предпочел бы держать такую громадину на расстоянии, пока это возможно. Наверное, это ему показалось, но от каждого попадания старуха немного уменьшалась в размере. Тварь непрерывно нападала в ответ, игнорируя любую возможную боль, бросая в экона кровавые копья и облака тумана. Когда же патроны закончились, Джонатану пришлось пойти на нее с мечом. Чудовище в ответ било лапами, ее длинные когти наносили глубокие узкие раны, на лечение которых экон извел весь имевшийся запас крови и лечебных сывороток. А вот на вампирше раны будто затягивались сами собой, пусть и медленно. За время боя карга уменьшилась в размере раза в два и теперь была сходна по габаритам с обычным вулкодом. Это дарило небольшую надежду на то, что шансы уравнялись. И тут Рид заметил едва различимый шлейф красной дымки, тянущийся от монстра к изваянию на алтаре. Увы, это секундное замешательство стало роковым и тварь, воспользовавшись моментом, бросилась на экона. Обхватив лапами, она вгрызлась ему в плечо, вырывая клыками плоть и ломая кости.

***

Еще никогда в жизни тишина так не пугала Джеффри. Едва впереди показался свет, он положил факел на землю и начал тихонько подходить ко входу в зал. Послышался звук падения на камень чего-то тяжелого, будто кто-то отбросил в сторону чье-то тело, а следом он услышал тяжелые шаги и цоканье когтей по каменному полу. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь. На залитом кровью полу пещеры, в окружении трупов скалей и костей, лежал Джон. Осмотревшись по сторонам, МакКаллум осторожно подкрался к нему, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Приблизившись, он увидел огромную рану на плече экона, разорванную плоть и поврежденные кости, на некоторых были глубокие борозды от зубов. Все вокруг было залито кровью, но сама рана не кровоточила, было уже просто нечем. Кожа Рида была белой как мел, неестественно бледной даже для вампира, тварь осушила его почти полностью, но искорка жизни все еще теплилась в нем.  
Убедившись, что Джон жив, охотник обернулся к монстру. Чудище упало на колени перед рогатой статуей, подняла вверх руки и принялась бубнить что-то неразборчивое. Джеффри потянулся за оружием, тварь изранена, возможно есть шанс. Он уже собирался отойти от экона, как заметил исходящее от глиняного изваяния красное свечение, сначала показавшееся ему ненастоящим. Приглядевшись получше, он заметил, как красная дымка тянется и окутывает каргу, заживляя ее раны и постепенно возвращая ей утраченный рост. Охотник прицелился и щелчок оружия привлек внимание монстра. Вампирша мгновенно поднялась на ноги и обернулась на звук. Не теряя ни секунды МакКаллум выстрелил, уничтожив хрупкую глиняную фигурку. Тварь истошно завопила, увидев во что превратилось ее сокровище, и принялась перебирать когтистыми лапами черепки, будто надеясь собрать статую заново. Долго упиваться горем Джеффри ей не дал и поднявшись, разрядил в вампиршу весь магазин. Та зарычала и попыталась отпрыгнуть в сторону, но без прежних способностей ее грузное тело было легкой мишенью. Видимо вся ее магия улетучилась, едва был уничтожен жертвенник и рогатая статуя.  
Поняв, что дело плохо, старуха попыталась убежать, но охотник перезарядил оружие и выпустил ещё несколько пуль ей в ноги. Тварь рухнула как подкошенная, белый фосфор жег мышцы и жилы изнутри словно огонь. Приблизившись к хрипевшей и стонущей от боли вампирше, Джеффри вытащил меч, но немного подумал, и сделал еще несколько выстрелов в спину чудища, просто чтобы растянуть ее муки. Тварь выла, пыталась уползти, даже швырнула в ухмыляющегося охотника камнем, но все было тщетно. Тот с улыбкой наблюдал как та страдает и горит изнутри, пока не вспомнил, что он вообще-то здесь не один. Нехотя убрав пистолет за пазуху, он наконец-то отрубил бестии голову, заметив, что с зубов ее стекает что-то вязкое, и положил в мешок, подцепив за волосы.  
Отложив добычу в сторону, МакКаллум приблизился к Джонатану и присел рядом, упираясь коленями в пол. Он закусил губу, размышляя над дальнейшими вариантами действия. Поразмыслив, он тяжело выдохнул, достал из-за пояса нож и прислонил лезвие к правому запястью. То, что он собирался сделать было чертовски неправильным, и он колебался. С другой стороны, само общение с пиявкой тоже было чертовски неправильным.  
— В который раз я помогаю тебе вместо того, что бы прикончить, Рид, — прошептал Джеффри, и наконец полоснул ножом по руке, зашипев от боли, — Ты дурно на меня влияешь, кровосос, не находишь?  
Охотник осторожно приподнял голову экона левой рукой и приставил раненое запястье к губам вампира. Учуяв кровь, тот распахнул глаза и вцепился в предложенную кровоточащую рану зубами, ухватив здоровой рукой человека за локоть и притягивая его к себе. МакКаллум скривился, но хвататься за нож не спешил. Это была вполне ожидаемая реакция.

***

Первое, что ощутил Джонатан — сладкий манящий запах свежей человеческой крови, при чем буквально у себя под носом. Открыв глаза в сером безмолвии, он увидел ее источник. Алое пятно, к которому он тут же припал губами. Вампир жадно пил, наслаждаясь каждым глотком, ибо на вкус это было лучше, чем все, что он пробовал в своей нежизни. Даже вполне себе приятная кровь других эконов не шла ни в какое сравнение с этим, не говоря уже о той холодной дряни, что он был вынужден пить, дабы поддерживать свою жизнь.  
До его сознания постепенно начали долетать обрывки чьих-то слов, знакомый голос звал его по имени.  
«Джонатан… Джон, хватит. Пожалуйста, остановись…»  
Нет, в этот раз все будет по-другому, он не заберет ничью жизнь из-за жажды. Чтобы отстраниться потребовалось собрать в кулак всю имевшуюся волю, тело требовало не отпускать добычу, а вгрызться посильнее, забрав все, до последней капли. Отпустив человека он отвернулся на бок, пытаясь прийти в себя. Зрение восстановилось спустя пару секунд, с ним отхлынула эйфория, а без нее вернулась боль, заставившая его зажмуриться и со стоном рухнуть назад на спину.  
— Эй, — послышался голос Джеффри, — Ты как?  
Джон открыл глаза и увидел настороженно смотрящего на него охотника.  
— Не слишком хорошо, если честно, — выдохнул Рид. Тут он заметил, как МакКаллум зажимает порез на руке, — Джеффри… Ты…  
— Расскажешь кому и ты труп, ясно? — беззлобно проговорил ирландец, — Выбора не было.  
Джон от изумления смог разве что пробормотать тихое «спасибо», на что получил короткий кивок в ответ.  
— А где?..  
— Та тварь? Да вон, — Джефф указал на лежащее неподалеку обезглавленное тело, — Потом расскажу, что и как, но если бы ты ее не подрезал, я бы тоже не справился. Так, — сказал он, наспех перевязав рану и поднявшись, — Давай-ка убираться отсюда. Не хочу здесь задерживаться, — он протянул Джонатану руку, помогая тому подняться.

***

Порез Джеффри спрятал под рукав рубашки, незачем это видеть остальным. Пока выжившие охотники отлеживались в комнате или пили за упокой павших товарищей, он поднимался в комнату Джонатана.  
— Можно? — он приоткрыл дверь, спрашивая разрешения войти.  
— Да, конечно, — Рид стоял у небольшого зеркала, одетый в одни только брюки, смывая с тела уже засохшую кровь дрожащей рукой. Джефф взглянул на рану, та никак не хотела заживать, только покрылась какой-то розоватой пленкой. Было видно, что каждое движение левого плеча и руки причиняло экону боль.  
— Паршиво выглядит, — нахмурился МакКаллум.  
— Полагаю, дело в том, что существо было ядовито, на ее зубах было что-то и…  
— Это препятствует регенерации.  
— Верно, — выдохнул Рид и скривился, задев непослушной рукой край раны.  
— Дай, — охотник отобрал у него тряпку, опустил в теплую воду, выжал и начал осторожно стирать кровь с плеча вампира. Джон молча смотрел на человека перед ним, не зная что сказать и стоит ли вообще открывать рот. От ощущения теплых рук и той аккуратности и заботы, с какой работал Джеффри, просто щемило сердце.  
Ирландец осторожно стирал с тела и плеча экона бурые дорожки крови, бережно придерживая его раненую руку ладонью и отмечая про себя, что кожа вампира, несмотря на свою холодность, весьма приятна на ощупь. Закончив с плечом он перешел к капелькам на шее, которую охотник всегда находил крайне привлекательной. Эта мысль пришла крайне некстати, не время думать о том, как хорошо было бы припасть к ней губами и расцеловать, легонько покусывая нежную кожу. «Нельзя» — говорил он себе, ощущая как его бросает то в жар, то в холод.  
— Присядь, — тихо проговорил МакКаллум, — Я займусь спиной.  
Рид сел. На правое плечо легла горячая ладонь и он чуть вздрогнул. Благо, Джеффри не заметил этого, кажется. Проклятье, пара прикосновений, а его уже бросает в жар, нужно было как-то отвлечься.  
— Джеффри?  
— М?  
— Я так и не поблагодарил тебя как полагается.  
— Не стоит, Рид.  
— Нет, ты не обязан был за мной возвращаться, так что стоит. Тем более ты рисковал, позволив мне испить твоей крови.  
— Ты смог остановиться, так что все в порядке.  
— Просто я услышал твой голос… Джеффри, правда, спасибо. Я… я очень благодарен тебе.  
— Все, готово, — ответил МакКаллум, стараясь игнорировать слова Джонатана, было почему-то неловко слышать это, — Блестишь и сияешь.  
— Спасибо и за это, — чуть улыбнулся Джон, — Могу я попросить тебя сделать для меня еще кое-что? — он вытянул из сумки шприц с багровой жидкостью внутри.  
— А. Ясно, — Джеффри взял сыворотку, — Скажи только куда.  
Рид пальцем указал место на шее.  
— Готово. Всегда было интересно, из чего ты их делаешь, — спросил охотник, протягивая пустой шприц.  
— Кровь различных вампиров, кое-что для консервации, рецепт простой, на самом деле.  
— Быстро действует, — МакКаллум заметил, как рана начала медленно затягиваться по краям.  
— Да, но эта последняя, запасная. Так что лучшее лекарство для меня сейчас это сон. К вечеру, если повезет, буду как новенький.  
— Славно. Что ж, раз так, то я пойду. Доброй ночи или как там…  
— Доброй ночи, Джеффри.

***

Внизу МакКаллум встретил Тома, сидящего в компании кружки местного пива.  
— Как док?  
— Жить будет, — невесело отшутился ирландец.  
— Ох и образину вы притащили, — сказал Фостер, наблюдая как Джеффри садится напротив, — Бабы вулкоды это что-то новенькое.  
— Старенькое, — отозвался МакКаллум, — Их уже лет пятьдесят никто не видел, Карл считал, что мы их перебили.  
— Во как.  
— Эта еще и тянула магию из какого-то алтаря. Рид что-то мне бегло объяснил, потом расспрошу подробнее, — после некоторого молчания он спросил, — Как остальные?  
— Да нормально вроде. Стивенсон что-то колдует над ними, ну ты понимаешь. Жить будут, — улыбнулся Том.  
— Ага.  
— Джефф, прекращай, ты и сам знаешь, работа у нас такая, опасная. Ты не виноват, никто не мог знать, что мы напоремся на такое.  
— Я в норме.  
— Ага, то-то я вижу, что ты кислый, как бабушкины щи. Знаешь, если б ты тогда не заткнул тех двоих и мы бы не взяли с собой Рида, все было бы гораздо хуже. Есть вот у тебя какая-то чуйка, что без подкрепления куда-то лезть не надо, — затем Фостер добавил, почесав подбородок, — Хотя эта же чуйка сказала тебе, что будет хорошей идеей пойти махаться с доком один на один, так что ее полезность спорная вещь.  
— Пошел ты, — засмеялся Джеффри.  
— Другое дело, — заулыбался Том, — Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, друг, выше нос. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1354211559975890945


	21. ОСТАНЕШЬСЯ СО МНОЙ?

План был простой — просто прийти к Риду, поговорить начистоту и по итогу либо получить доброго доктора в свои ручки, либо быть посланным куда подальше им же. Ну или он будет вышвырнут из кабинета пинком под зад, тут уже зависит от того, как сильно доктор будет оскорблен. План, конечно, был простой, но набирался храбрости для его исполнения, а точнее надирался в пабе, МакКаллум уже третий день.  
Едва Джеффри решил признаться Джонатану во всем, как в его голову толпой полезли не самые приятные мысли. Он уже не молод, возраст медленно полз к отметке в сорок лет, не богат, не так уж хорош собой, да и характер у него не подарок. На кой черт Риду рисковый роман с потрепанным жизнью охотником? Но и молчать Джефф больше не мог. Джонатан частенько помогал Стражам и постоянно лез в самое пекло, а их последняя «охота на ведьм» будто бы открыла МакКаллуму глаза. Джон, как бы иронично это не звучало, не бессмертен. Его могут убить. Если бы Джеффри не вернулся за ним, та тварь ведь добила бы его. Конечно шансов умереть в бою у самого охотника было куда больше, но почему-то именно сейчас он начал бояться просто не успеть объясниться с доктором.  
— Как обычно? — спросил Уоттс и, получив кивок в ответ, протянул МакКаллуму бутыль рома. Тот устроился за тем же столом, что и всегда, и принялся потихоньку опустошать бутылку. Нет, сегодня он не станет напиваться в доску, сегодня он соберется и расскажет упырю все, что лежало на сердце.  
— Трусливый ублюдок, — пробурчал он сам себе в итоге, поняв, что и сегодня не судьба. Внезапно в дверях показался Рид. Джеффри, к тому моменту захмелевший, понадеялся, что тот его не заметит и, поговорив с барменом, просто уйдет по своим делам.  
— У вашего друга, кажется, что-то случилось, — донесся до него тихий голос Тома Уоттса.  
— Твою мать, — подумал МакКаллум, тщетно пытаясь спрятаться за полупустой бутылкой. Джонатан себя ждать не заставил.  
— Привет, Джеффри, — поприветствовал его экон, присаживаясь к нему за столик, — Как ты? У тебя все в порядке?  
— Лучше не бывает, — прорычал он, — Иди куда шел.  
— Ох, — ничего здесь не в порядке, понял Джонатан, — Ясно. Стало быть, ничего не случилось?  
— Абсолютно.  
— Я могу тебе как-то помочь?  
— Ты поможешь, если свалишь нахрен отсюда, — охотник начал постукивать пальцами по столу от раздражения.  
— А еще как-нибудь?  
— Иди к черту, Рид, — Джеффри потянулся за ромом, но вампир перехватил бутыль и поставил ее на другой стол.  
— Тебе хватит.  
— Я сам решу когда мне хватит! — МакКаллум встал в попытке вернуть себе выпивку, но тут же пошатнулся и сел назад. То самое состояние, когда голова еще соображает, а вот ноги уже заплетаются.  
— Видишь? Так, давай я провожу тебя до дома.  
— Ага, что б ты присосался ко мне в какой-нибудь подворотне? Нет уж, упырь.  
— А я думал, что мы прошли эту стадию, — печально вздохнул Рид.  
— Прости, — замялся охотник, — Я… пожалуй, мне и правда хватит.  
Проводить себя до дома он все же позволил, но вот от помощи отказался, идти сам он еще в состоянии. И вполне себе ровно. Тем более свежий воздух немного помог выветрить хмель из головы. Шли молча, МакКаллум то и дело поглядывал на идущего рядом экона. Вполне себе шанс, разве нет? Тихая улица, народа нет, им не помешают.  
— Джеффри, я же вижу, тебя что-то гложет, — Джонатан смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством в глазах, — Ты знаешь, я постараюсь помочь всем, чем смогу.  
Охотник остановился и бросил короткий взгляд на Рида. Нет, ну он сам напрашивается. Ах, к черту. МакКаллум закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Затем развернулся, толкнул Джонатана к стене и ухватил того за лацканы пальто.  
— Можешь потом врезать мне по морде, Рид, да хоть убить, но я должен это сделать!  
Проигнорировав тихое «Джеффри?», охотник медленно наклонился к губам вампира и накрыл их своими. Ирландец ожидал чего угодно, что доктор оттолкнет его, что ударит или просто замрет на месте от такой наглости, но никак не того, что Рид начнет отвечать ему, запустив руки под плащ охотника, обнимая и прижимая того к себе.  
— Джон… — хрипло простонал Джеффри разорвав поцелуй, что бы перевести дух.  
— Я думал, что ты прогонишь меня, если я хотя бы намекну на то, что чувствую к тебе, — прошептал Джонатан, глядя охотнику в глаза, — Я так боялся, я…  
— Шшш, — МакКаллум мягко положил руку ему на шею, притягивая к себе и вовлекая в новый поцелуй, куда более настойчивый и страстный.  
Губы охотника были горячими и шершавыми, приятно контрастирующими с прохладой тела вампира, на его языке чувствовался вкус рома. Джеффри наконец-то отпустил воротник пальто и положил руку Риду на бок, поглаживая и приминая пальцами, вызывая у того легкую дрожь своими прикосновениями.  
— Ты меня с ума сводишь, чертов кровопийца, — прошипел охотник, оторвавшись от губ экона и опустился к его шее, осыпая ее поцелуями. Джонатан тихо застонал и закусил губу, откинув голову назад.  
— Что же ты со мной сделал, — прошептал МакКаллум, вдыхая аромат одеколона доктора, — Проклятье…  
— То же, что и ты со мной, — тихо ответил ему Рид, переложив руку Джеффри себе на грудь. Охотник почувствовал, как под его ладонью сердце экона трепетало, отбивая необычно частый ритм.  
— Боже, — выдохнул он, наклонив голову и прижимаясь ко лбу Джона своим. Рид накрыл его руку своей, сильнее прижимая горячую ладонь к груди.  
Вдруг вампир посмотрел куда-то в сторону и насторожился.  
— Сюда кто-то идет.  
МакКаллум нехотя отошел назад, а Рид осмотрелся и поправил пальто. Мужчины переглянулись.  
— Кажется, я провожал тебя до дома, — проговорил Джонатан, всматриваясь в туман, в котором вскоре показалась парочка припозднившихся гуляк.  
— Да, кажется так, — ответил охотник, провожая взглядом прошедших мимо них людей.  
До квартиры МакКаллума добрались в молчании, пусть немного неловком, но не неприятном. Придя домой, Джеффри отошел освежиться, оставив Джона одного на пару минут. Вернулся он чуть растрепанный, со слегка мокрыми после умывания волосами. На ходу снял жилет, бросил его на комод.  
— Не думал, что… что вот так во всем признаюсь, — вздохнул он, глядя на Рида.  
— Я вообще не думал, что расскажу тебе о своих чувствах. Я очень боялся потерять нашу дружбу, — Джонатан ласково улыбнулся ему, — Ты гораздо смелее меня.  
— Это все ром, — ухмыльнулся МакКаллум, — Трезвым я бы тоже не решился.  
Они оба тихонько рассмеялись. Джеффри присел на диван, рядом с Джоном, и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— У тебя еще остались дела в городе?  
— Было кое-что… Но до утра закончить уже не успею. Так что нет.  
— Останешься сегодня со мной? Просто… просто на ночь.  
— Останусь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1355466440913121282


	22. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ

Джонатан открыл глаза. В комнате было темно, а за зашторенным окном во всю лил дождь, барабаня каплями по стеклу. Рядом с ним лежал Джеффри, он был по грудь укрыт одеялом и гладил растянувшегося на нем кота.  
— Доброе утро. Или лучше сказать вечер? — Рид сонно потер глаза, — Давно не спишь?  
— Доброе, — тихо ответил охотник, бросив на вампира короткий взгляд, — Час или около того. Этот негодный комок шерсти ломился в окно, царапая раму. Разбудил. Мокрый весь был, пришлось его еще и вытирать.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Джонатан, заметив несколько печальное выражение лица ирландца.  
— Ага, промычал тот в ответ, — Просто задумался о вчерашнем.  
— Ох, — Рид напрягся и смущенно отвел взгляд. Неужто Джеффри жалеет о произошедшем?  
— Эй, я не в этом смысле, не подумай, — успокоил его МакКаллум. Затем повернулся, проигнорировав недовольный «мявк», и мягко коснулся лица Джонатана тыльной стороной пальцев, — Все хорошо, Джон. Просто… я столько лет бежал от этого. От своей тяги к мужчинам. Даже думал, что смог это побороть. Но тут в мою жизнь ворвался ты, и все покатилось к чертям. В буквальном смысле.  
— Прости, — Рид не смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Смешно ему. Вариться будем, небось, в соседних котлах.  
Джонатан рассмеялся под осуждающим взглядом охотника.  
— Прости, прости.  
— Я серьезно, Рид, это ведь… Не понимаю, почему ты так спокоен, твои коллеги называют это болезнью.  
— Я не всегда схожусь во мнении со своими коллегами. Джеффри, в этом нет ничего дурного.  
— Многие с тобой бы поспорили. Я ведь… Когда-то я уже был влюблен в парня. Сколько мне тогда было, лет девятнадцать, не больше, Джим был постарше. Хорошо хоть старик застукал нас за поцелуями, а не за чем похлеще. Где ж наши мозги были. Джима Карл выгнал сразу же, а мне устроил головомойку на пару месяцев. Уж он постарался вбить мне в голову, что заниматься подобным плохо. Мне еще долго снились кошмары после, — МакКаллум придвинулся ближе и обнял Джонатана, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, — Но, видимо, желание быть с тобой сильнее, чем мой страх прогневать небеса. Не говоря уже о законе, и о том, что сказали бы мои люди…  
— Знаешь, — после некоторого молчания протянул Джон, мягко поглаживая охотника по волосам, — А ведь полтора года назад мы с тобой бились насмерть. Вроде бы совсем недавно, но столько всего произошло за это время, что кажется, будто прошли годы. И теперь мы здесь, в объятиях друг друга... Так забавно.  
— Потому что ты не вампир, Рид, — Джеффри приподнялся на локте, заглядывая удивленному экону в глаза, — Ты гребаный демон-искуситель. У меня ведь сразу за тебя глаз зацепился, еще в нашу первую встречу. А стоило мне услышать твой голос, ох, я окончательно понял, что пропал.  
— Ты же не серьезно.  
— Я не говорю о… любви. Я о более низменных желаниях. Что поделать, ты определенно мой типаж.  
— Оу.  
— Да… Знал бы ты, как я тогда бесился из-за этого. И как рад был, когда решил, что это ты повинен в происходящем бедламе. Лишняя причина убрать тебя с глаз долой.  
— Хм… Но ты так спокойно разговаривал со мной после… Тогда, на кладбище.  
— Кровопийца, которого я жаждал прикончить, отпустил меня с миром. Ты хоть представляешь, что у меня тогда в голове творилось? Как я был шокирован, — выдохнул МакКаллум, покачав головой, — Это разожгло интерес, я начал подпускать тебя ближе, убеждая себя изо дня в день что все дело не в том, что ты мне нравишься. Потом я поспрашивал о тебе своих парней, поговорил с твоими знакомыми в городе, мы начали встречаться наедине, говорить по душам… И все. В один момент я понял, что влюбился. Хотя и боялся, что это все лишь обман и умелая игра… Одного только понять не могу.  
— Чего же?  
— Ты-то во мне что нашел? Или тебе нравятся мужчины, которые пытались тебя убить?  
— Ну что ты, — тихонько рассмеялся Рид, — Совсем нет, знаешь ли. Ты вообще меня пугал поначалу. При первой встрече мне казалось, что ты пытаешься испепелить меня взглядом, — Джонатан увидел на лице охотника довольную ухмылку, — Тогда в театре я думал, что ты не отпустишь меня живым, что прикажешь добить меня. Но мы ведь хотели одного и того же по итогу, при этом мешая друг другу на пути. Нелепая ситуация, если присмотреться. Вероятность достучаться до тебя была не большой, но я решил рискнуть. Ну, а потом… когда ты перестал пытаться снести мне голову, ты начал казаться мне приятным малым. Немного грубым, да, но временами ты был очень милым. Да и растущее доверие с твоей стороны очень подкупало. Та дружба, что была у нас… мне стало этого мало. Но я решил, что буду молчать об этом, не хотел все испортить.  
— Хм… Вот и молчали бы два идиота, если бы один из них не напился, — проговорил Джефф и они оба рассмеялись. Охотник опустил голову на подушку и покрепче обнял своего вампира, любуясь его светящимися в темноте глазами. Вдруг послышалось недовольное протяжное мяуканье и ему на плечо опустились мягкие кошачьи лапки.  
— Кажется, мы заболтались и обделили кое-кого вниманием, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Ох, ну иди сюда, — МакКаллум отодвинулся от Рида, освобождая немного места. Кот тут же запрыгнул на одеяло между ними, чуть потоптался, а затем лег, свернувшись клубочком.  
Дождь за окном постепенно прекратился, свинцовые тучи медленно ползли за горизонт, позволив тусклому свету луны озарить город. Тяжелые шторы не позволяли ему пролиться внутрь, сохраняя уютную тьму в комнате.  
— Ты вроде бы куда-то собирался сегодня… — тихо сказал охотник.  
— Дела подождут. Хочу побыть с тобой, — ответил ему Джон. — Джеффри?  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— … И я люблю тебя, Джонатан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: https://vk.com/tessw?w=wall-24741470_3276 к 20 главе новый арт.   
> https://twitter.com/UncleFaust/status/1358716935513534464/photo/1 - и вот скетч на эту.


	23. НЕ ПОЙМАН - НЕ ВОР

— Глена сейчас зашивает Рид, — обратится к столпившимся у двери охотникам Генри Гордон, один из медиков Привена, — Легко отделался.  
— А… А Курт? — спросил кто-то из бойцов.  
— Разорванная печень, внутреннее кровотечение… — покачал головой старый врач, — Ему нельзя было помочь.  
Гордон окинул взглядом поникших мужчин. Далеко не первая потеря для каждого из них, но все же это тяжело. После пары утешающих слов он попросил всех разойтись. Вскоре в зеле остались лишь только сам медик и капеллан, молчаливо сверливший того взглядом.  
— Есть что сказать Джуд, так говори. Или проваливай.  
— Теперь и ты позволяешь упырю ошиваться рядом. Столько лет, Генри, я надеялся, что ты останешься верен нашим идеалам.  
— К черту идеалы, — бросил Гордон, — Особенно если речь идет о жизнях наших людей. Если бы ты затолкал свою гордость куда поглубже, у нас было бы на один труп меньше.  
— Дело не в гордости, — прошипел Аддерли.  
— Французы уже лет пятнадцать работают с нимродами, пора и нам…  
— Они предатели, все до одного! — повысил голос капеллан, — Время покажет, что я был прав, увидите. Помяни мое слово!  
— У тебя все? У меня еще полно работы, — устало потер глаза Гордон, — Мне некогда слушать твои истерики.  
— Будь настороже, Генри, мой тебе совет, — процедил сквозь зубы Аддерли и развернулся к выходу. Некоторое время Гордон смотрел ему вслед, а затем вернулся в свою рабочую комнату.  
— Полагаю, вы все слышали, — спросил он, закрывая за собой дверь, — Да, доктор?  
— Сложно было не услышать, — проговорил Рид, вытирая руки полотенцем, — Но ничего нового, в принципе. Капеллан Аддерли всегда… недолюбливал меня, назовем это так. Вы от меня тоже не в восторге, я знаю.  
— Но я способен признать, что вы полезны Привену, — отмахнулся Гордон, — С тех пор, как вы с нами, у нас меньше похорон.  
Аддерли шел по коридору и издалека напоминал грозовую тучу, готовящуюся начать метать молнии. Почему никто не понимает, что он прав? Приближается катастрофа, но даже самые верные ордену этого не замечают. Глупцы, нельзя верить упырям, будто бы все разом забыли эту простую истину.  
— Джуд, — поприветствовал его преподобный Стивенсон, — Вы вернулись. Как все прошло?  
— Тварь убита, не это ли главное, Грегори?  
— Есть потери? — нахмурился тот.  
— Обычное дело в нашей работе, разве нет? — сощурился Аддерли.  
— Я предупреждал, что стоило…  
— Ни слова больше. Чтоб вас всех, — выругался капеллан, — Раньше мы справлялись без кровопийц в наших рядах.  
— И чаще теряли своих братьев, если помнишь, — выдохнул Стивенсон.  
— После того, как вы пару недель назад привезли башку этой бестии, даже Кейн защищает этого упыря. Что стало со Стражами, Грегори? С тобой? Мы оба не первый десяток лет убиваем этих тварей.  
— Мы меняемся, Джуд. Нравится тебе и остальным это или нет. И если нам полезно работать бок о бок с вампиром — усмири свою неприязнь и прими это.  
— Вот как, — разочарованно покачал головой Аддерли, — Славно. Очень славно.  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, Джуд, — Стивенсон положил руку ему на плечо, — Это идет вразрез с нашими убеждениями, но так надо. По крайней мере сейчас.  
— Чувства, говоришь, — на губах Аддерли расцвела гадкая ухмылка, — Да, об этом. Раз уж ты так выразился… Ты же помнишь, за что Элдрич отстранил МакКаллума от дел, лет этак двадцать назад?  
— К чему ты это? Джеффри справился с этим, зачем бередить старые раны, — прищурился преподобный.  
— А справился ли? Многовато времени он проводит в компании этого упыря. Теперь у них такая милая дружба, просто загляденье. И как Джефф бросился спасать его, судя по твоему рассказу…  
— Не желаю даже слушать.  
— Понимаю, мне тоже больно думать об этом. И да, не пойман — не вор. Но я бы на твоем месте присмотрелся. Они слишком уж привязались друг к другу, не находишь?


	24. ВЕЧЕР В КОМПАНИИ ДРУГА

Весь вечер Джонатан старательно уводил разговор подальше от темы его отношения к МакКаллуму. Они с Элизабет побеседовали о недавней поездке со стражами, об общем настроении в Привене, о делах в больнице, обсудили даже бытовые мелочи. Наконец, любопытство девушки взяло верх.  
— Так как поживает мистер МакКаллум?  
— Неплохо, — Рид вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, заметив улыбку на лице подруги, — Ладно, так и быть, сдаюсь.  
— Мне очень неловко, Джонатан, поверь, но я очень хочу узнать, что на самом деле происходит между вами. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что здесь замешаны нежные чувства.  
— Вот как.  
— Слова могут лгать, сердца — никогда. Тебе нравится этот человек, верно? И я не удивлюсь, если это взаимно. Вы так много времени проводите вместе, что здесь может быть только два варианта — либо он бессовестно пользуется твоими услугами, либо ты ему небезразличен.  
— Не слишком ли категоричное утверждение? — Джонатан чуть приподнял бровь.  
— Не после того, что ты рассказывал мне о ваших встречах, мой дорогой. Все подсказки были в деталях, я могла догадаться и раньше, — взмахнула рукой Элизабет, — Все просто. Так он?..  
— Ну… мы поговорили с ним об этом, — замялся он, — Наши симпатии действительно оказались взаимны. И Джеффри был совсем не против того, что бы я обсудил это с тобой.  
— Боже, ты даже спросил у него разрешения посплетничать? — рассмеялась Элизабет.  
— Ну, говорить об этом без его ведома… Это было бы как минимум некрасиво.  
— Понимаю, это ведь ваше общее дело, ваша тайна. И решать, кого посвятить в нее, вам обоим. Очень правильно, я считаю, — девушка одобрительно кивнула, — Я рада за вас, хотя мне никогда этого не понять. А еще мне отчаянно хочется позлорадствовать, — хихикнула она.  
— Элизабет… — Рид укоризненно посмотрел на нее, но на его губах была улыбка. Он прекрасно понимал ее чувства.  
— Гроза вампиров всей Британии и экон. Джонатан, это выше моих сил, уж извини меня, — рассмеялась Элизабет, но быстро снова стала серьезной, — Но если честно — я рада и боюсь за вас одновременно. Я не припомню подобных историй со счастливым концом.  
— Я знаю, что будет нелегко, — вздохнул доктор, — Особенно это касается Джеффри. Мои взгляды на многие вещи весьма свободны и широки, а он человек, воспитанный в четких рамках, в его мире все четко делилось на черное и белое. К тому же, он религиозен. Боюсь представить, что сейчас творится у него на душе.  
— Это не удивительно, людям порой сложно примириться с собственными желаниями и чувствами. А уж если они рушат привычные устои то и подавно. Страх осуждения, страх потерять статус и положение в обществе, страх наказания. Он многим рискует. Я очень надеюсь, что это не закончится болью для вас обоих, уж тебе ее хватило с лихвой… Джонатан, ты мой друг и я хочу тебе счастья, пожалуйста, будьте оба осторожны.  
— Спасибо, Элизабет.  
— Я бы сказала, что в любой момент буду рада помочь советом, но, боюсь, это не по моей части. Я всегда выбирала не тех мужчин, — она грустно отвела взгляд в сторону, — Долговечные и гармоничные отношения это очень сложно. Особенно между человеком и вампиром. Особенно в вашем случае.  
— Да, никто не знает, что ждет впереди. Может, со временем мы охладеем друг к другу и просто разбежимся кто куда, может это все закончится трагедией, кто знает, — он чуть закусил губу, размышляя, — Но сейчас, впервые за долгое время, я почти счастлив.  
— Почти?  
— Думаю, однажды я отброшу это слово, но пока мне не хватает для этого пары вещей. К тому же, как я могу быть счастлив, если человека, которого я люблю, гложут страх и горечь? Для начала я собираюсь исправить это.  
— Ко всему с серьезным подходом, вот что мне всегда в тебе нравилось. И как же ты решил помогать ему с этим?  
— Пока что я только думаю об этом, но начну с самого простого, — улыбнулся Рид, — Подам собственный пример.

***

Когда его друг и командир уже слегка захмелел и стал разговорчивее обычного, Том наконец-то задал ему вопрос.  
— Джефф, признавайся, что не так? Ты… какой-то странный в последнее время, даже не знаю, как назвать, — Фостер отодвинул от себя кружку и положил на стол обе руки, — Что стряслось?  
— А, так ты меня не просто выпить вечерком позвал, — цокнул языком Джеффри.  
— Кроме меня в тебе копаться никто не будет, а тебе это надо в последнее время.  
— В последнее время, — протянул МакКаллум, скривившись.  
— Говори уже что стряслось. Я не слезу, ты знаешь, — улыбнулся Том.  
— Уж это точно. Я… — Джеффри замялся, — Я всегда хотел, чтобы Стражи Привена процветали. Доставал лучшее оружие, людей, делал все что мог, отдавал себя целиком.  
— Ага.  
— Сейчас я начинаю думать, что лучше мне будет уйти. Раньше мне и в голову не пришло бы притащить к нам кровососа… Может быть, этот старый баран Аддерли прав. Я потерял хватку, цель. Не такой, как прежде. Я стал слишком мягким, тебе не кажется?  
— Джефф, ты буквально вчера заживо сжег экона.  
— …Ну все-таки?  
— О Господь, дай мне сил, — Фостер закатил глаза, — Ты слишком много думаешь, это не идет тебе на пользу. Знаешь что? Тебе надо отвлечься от работы, я давно тебе это говорил. Найди себе занятие, устрой отпуск. Заведи бабу, в конце концов, — тут МакКаллум чуть не поперхнулся элем, — У нас в последний год с лишним просто какой-то сумасшедший дом был, ты отвык от спокойствия. Вот тебе и кажется, что все не так, как надо.  
— Думаешь? — скептично сощурился Джеффри.  
— А вообще, мне по нраву то, какой ты в последние месяцы. Спокойнее что ли стал, то всегда на взводе, злой как собака был, а сейчас хоть на человека похож.  
— Ну спасибо.  
— На правду не обижаются. Может это возраст, а может это док на тебя хорошо влияет.  
— Хорошо влияет? — переспросил охотник.  
— Не говори, что сам не замечаешь. И на тебя и вообще, от него пользы больше, чем от половины моих придурков. Так что выброси эту дурь из головы, ни черта ты не размяк. Нашел кого слушать, старого дурака Аддерли.  
МакКаллум поджал губы, хмуро буравя взглядом поверхность стола. Ему стало немного легче от слов Тома. Хотя эта проблема был не самой животрепещущей, но с другими к Фостеру он обратиться, увы, не мог.  
— Джефф, ты был и остаешься главной занозой в заднице всех упырей Лондона, за одним исключением, конечно. Откровенно говоря, я удивляюсь, почему ты все еще жив, особенно с твоей привычкой шастать в одиночестве по ночам. И ничего это не изменит.  
— Наверное, — улыбнулся МакКаллум, — Знаешь, мне стало полегче, правда.  
— Обращайся, — улыбнулся в ответ Фостер, — Я серьезно, обращайся, не заставляй меня ковырять тебя каждый раз, ты ко мне со всем прийти можешь, знай.  
Немного подумав, Джеффри было открыл рот, что бы что-то сказать Тому, но тут же передумал и замолк, выдавив из себя лишь тихое «спасибо». Не стоит слишком много разглагольствовать, с чем-то он должен разобраться сам. 


End file.
